The End is Upon Us
by Parent12D
Summary: Grand Finale. Once a meteorite crashes onto Earth, a giant alien monster emerges and claims to put an end to the planet Earth, leading to a bunch of fighting opposers against it, with no succcess and eventually, the gang uses a mecha to combat and destroy the monster. Could this be the end? Find out now! Rated T for contents.
1. The Beginning of The End

**Alright now readers, here it is. The moment you all have been waiting for. I give to you all the finale story of Totally Spies that I'm doing!**

 **Now what I mean by that is, this is the final story of Totally Spies that I'm writing. As a result, this story will serve as the grand finale to the series I've been writing for a while. Expect a lot to happen in this final story.**

 **As far as the plot to this story goes, it involves this: A giant alien monster that came from outer space lands onto Earth via meteorite and decides to claim the Earth and destroy it, thus planning on putting an end to the planet, leading to the super spies having to stop it and they are given a giant mecha titanic robot to control to take down the monster. Expect a lot of references to previous stories in this finale, and also expect to see some familiar faces from previous stories too.**

 **Also, just so you know this is the Super Spies' final mission before they graduate from WOOHP and are no longer agents of WOOHP, all while Robert and his two teammates Nathan and Wade are promoted to Super Spies for their brave and heroic actions. A lot of the characters that took part in pitching in to take down the monster will also survive the attacks as well, just so you know.**

 **Another thing, because this is the grand finale, I'll expect some tears to come as this'll be the end of me writing stories for this series. Just be happy that I'm at least giving this series a proper ending rather than leaving it open ended (or no ending). Not to mention I'll be passing down the rights of my characters to two other authors I know that I can trust.**

 **Before I forget, this story will be a multi-chapter story, no doubt about that.**

 **Lastly, the final chapter will be the epilogue showing what all the characters have become, following the actual show's canon events and such among other stuff. Not just the gang, but Robert, his two allies and Mandy and her two best friends Caitlin and Dominique. After that, for a bonus treat, I'll be including what some people have been waiting for, for so long; the wedding of Andrew and Alex in their low 30s and all of Alex's relatives and all the people they grew close to will be their too.**

 **Well enough with the author's note now, let's get the grand finale under way and started, and more info will be revealed after the story is done. For now, I hope you all enjoy this final story!**

 **Disclaimer: Andrew and Chaosky are owned by me, Robert, Nathan and Wade are owned by Boris Yeltsin, and all other characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE IN OUTER SPACE:**

Ah, space; one of the finest places to explore in the entire universe, to find any type of specimens of species out there across the stars and throughout the galaxy. It was a beautiful sight to see as the stars twinkle within the sky. Suddenly, a giant meteorite was shown passing through the stars and was hurling throughout space. It was a dark green colored meteorite from the looks of it and it was also glowing a dim light green too. The meteorite kept hurdling through space until the giant cosmic rock ball made its way towards Earth and was planning on heading towards the planet as it started to enter the atmosphere and flame broke out behind it as it just entered the planet's atmosphere. The meteorite was about to make its landing on the planet.

On the planet Earth, it is night time in a big city that was just on the outskirts of Beverly Hills as the place looked lively and busy this fine night. The meteorite was overhead as it zipped on pass the city and headed into a nearby woodland area where it made direct landing in the center of the forest, where a giant crater was left where it landed. Smoke covered the area it landed as the location around it was cleared up suddenly for the meteorite. Once the smoke cleared up, the meteorite started shaking and it started to glow a brighter green as if something was about to happen.

It was then the meteorite cracked opened and triggered a bunch of sparks and static to emerge as a loud static-cy zappy sound was heard while sparks flew all over the place. While that was happening, a couple of huge tentacle emerged from the cracked meteorite and slithered onto the ground. It was then a giant oversized brain shaped head slowly crept up to the surface. It was then a massive body then emerged and zipped up in a fast pace and this was shown on three screens shown on a single screen to show how massive the body was.

It was then the static and zappy sounds started to decapitate and slowly came to a stop until it was stopped completely. We then get a good look of the forest as most of it was destroyed by the being that emerged from the meteorite. In its wake was what appeared to be a humongous alien monster that had a massive body, a brain shaped like head, and a bunch of tentacles on the bottom of its huge body. The monster was shown as a silhouette at first until we got a close-up of the shadow as we started from the bottom and slowly make our way to the top of the monster until we got to that head. It was then the monster revealed its one single giant eye that was glowing a bright and sinister red and it was also revealed to have very sharp and monstrous teeth from its hideous mouth. When the silhouette revealed itself, the monster was revealed to be a light/barf green color with all the hideous features you'd expect from an alien monster.

Realizing that it was free, the alien monster let out a monstrous roar that echoed throughout the forest as it celebrated its freedom from the massive meteorite it was trapped in for so long. Once it was done roaring, it then checked its surroundings and got a good look of the location. Having no idea where it was, the creature looked all over the place. It was then the monster took notice of a nearby city in the distance. The monster noticed how lively and busy the city looked and then an idea came up. The monster had a very fiendish plan to gain dominance once again, and destroy the entire planet and bring it to its end. It decided to start with the city in the distance. The monster then slowly bared a devilish and ugly grin as it then cackled for dominance and for the destruction of the planet. Once the cackling ceased, two more giant tentacles emerged from the body and slowly made their way up towards the center of it as they had become its actual arms. Once the two tentacles being used as arms were in place, the monster used its 8 remaining tentacles as feet and made its way out of the forest and was about to plan an end to Earth as it would start with the city in the distance. It then headed for the big city, the thoughts of destruction clearly on its mind. Something bad was about to happen…

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY, IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a somewhat peaceful day in Beverly Hills, despite the fact that the monster has yet to demolish it. At the house that belong to the Super Spies, we see a car pull up into the driveway and the person driving it was Sam who then put it in park as it was shown that Andrew had accompanied her for the trip as he got out of the car along with Chaosky. Andrew then wiped his forehead afterwards.

"Whew, that was a very busy couple of trips," Andrew said.

"Yeah but we got it done," Sam remarked. "Thank you Andrew for accompanying me and Chaosky to help us get this done."

"It's no problem, I had wanted to spend some time with you Sam because we don't spend time together that often, so I decided to go with you," Andrew admitted as he then faced Chaosky. "The same goes for you Chaosky."

"Yeah, thanks for helping us with that," Chaosky smiled.

"Thanks Andrew," Sam thanked him as they headed for the front door. "Shall we make our way in?"

"Certainly," Andrew smiled as they approached the door.

"After you my dear," Chaosky said to Sam.

"Thanks Chaosky," Sam then went and unlocked the door as Chaosky let her in first and then allowed Andrew to go in afterwards.

"Thanks a bunch Chaosky," Andrew thanked his little friend.

"Not a problem buddy." Chaosky smiled as they had entered the house.

"Well, well, well," A voice said as it belonged to Alex who approached the three of them happily. "Look whose home."

"Yup, that's right babe," Andrew grinned. "And it's good to be back home again."

"Oh dear, I missed you dearly," Alex kissed Andrew on the lips.

"I missed you too honey," Andrew then kissed her on the lips.

"Hmmm, I wonder what Clover is doing right now," Sam wondered.

"Me too," Chaosky added.

"Hey you guys, I'm really busy with painting my toenails," Clover was shown on the couch painting her toenails. "I need like totes concentration here."

"Yeah, Clover's been painting her toenails," Alex explained. "I've just been lounging around waiting for you to get back home Andy."

"Well your wait is over babe," Andrew grinned seductively. "Why don't we make our way to the other couch and have some relaxation time together, what do you say Allie?"

"Oh you're definitely speaking my language, Romeo," Alex giggled as she grabbed Andrew's hand. "I love you baby."

"I love you too sweetie." They then went to the second couch and started French kissing for a couple of minutes, tongue tussling while at it. Sam and Chaosky then entered the living room shortly afterwards.

"What do you suppose we do now Sammy," Chaosky questioned. "We are finally done with all that mumbo jumbo stuff, so what do you have in mind?"

"Well…I don't know at the moment Chaosky," Sam started thinking for a minute as to what they could do.

It was then an alert beeping sound was heard and it came from Sam's pocket.

"What was that?" Chaosky asked as Sam got out her compowder.

"That's strange," Sam opened up the compowder and saw there was a red alert message on the screen. "My compowder is telling me that there is a red alert emergency going on in the world, but I don't know where…"

"When did you install that Sammy?" Chaosky questioned.

"I installed it a couple of weeks ago in case a real national worldwide emergency would ever occur and we would need to do something about it," Sam revealed. "The problem is I don't know where the emergency is nor do I know what the emergency is suppose to be."

"That is confusing…" Chaosky was thinking about this too.

"Well it's probably nothing major anyway," Alex said as she stopped kissing Andrew, unaware of the danger the planet was in. "Nothing to worry about, WOOHP probably has it covered."

"Your probably right Alex," Sam said. "Still, I don't know what the emergency could be…"

"Well in any case, why don't we watch some TV for the time being," Andrew grabbed the TV remote. "I'm wondering what could be on at the moment."

"Same here, turn it on Andy!" Alex wanted to know too.

"You got it Allie."

Andrew then turned on the TV and the moment it turned on did a message that said 'Breaking NEWS' appear on the screen and it was apparently a news emergency.

"We interrupt whatever the heck was on your local channel to bring you an important NEWS alert," The anchorman said as he had a horribly paranoid look on his face. "This is major breaking NEWS: a giant enormous alien monster has been rampaging throughout the entire planet and has been destroying many different cities that it sets its sights on."

This got the super spies' full attention, sans Clover who was too busy painting her nails to care.

"Oh my," Andrew said.

"Oh my is right Andrew," Chaosky said. "I wonder what this fiend looks like."

"And for those at home who are wondering what this fiend looks like, we have a video recorded of the monster in action." The anchorman said as a video of the monster destroying the city that it headed to last night was shown. Even Clover got a good glimpse of it and was not impressed.

"Ew," Clover groaned at the fiend's very monstrous and hideous appearance. "That alien is so totally ugly. Like he needs a totes makeover."

"Well that's apparently the monster that is behind this," Sam stated. "And is the reason for this red alert."

"That thing is humongous," Alex said in shock. "It's destroying _everything!"_

"I know," Andrew rubbed his chin. "My question is how many cities have been demolished by this monster?"

"For those wondering how many cities this monster has demolished so far, he's completely taken out cities, towns, villages, and locales all over the world," The anchorman shouted. "The monster has taken out countless areas in the U.S, Canada and Mexico, but he has demolished areas in other continents too!"

A bunch of videos from different countries across the planet was being shown.

* * *

 **"BRAZIL!"**

The monster was shown demolishing a Brazilian village with laser eye beams and it's powerful tentacles as the villagers were panicking.

"É um monstro gigante! Vamos correr!" A villager shouted in Brazilian Portuguese. [It's a hideous giant monster! Let's run!]

* * *

 **"ITALY!"**

The fiend was shown destroying a part of Italy as the Leaning Tower of Pisa was uplifted by the monster and was about to toss it and demolish it.

"Ha tore fuori la Torre pendente di Pisa da terra! Tutti fare una corsa per esso, vuole distruggerci!" A resident shouted in Italian. [He has torn off the Leaning Tower of Pisa from the Ground! Everyone make a run for it, he's going to destroy us!]

* * *

 **"GREECE!"**

The monster was shown destroying a part of Greece while some gladiators were shown about to engage in a battle against the fiend.

"Το τέρας που πρόκειται να καταστρέψουν το σπίτι μας! Άνδρες, να ετοιμαστείτε για μάχη! Επίθεση!" The Gladiator leader shouted in Greek as the citizens were fleeing and screaming for their lives. [That monster is going to destroy our home! Men, get ready for battle! Attack!]

The gladiators tried to give everything they had against the monster, but to no avail as the monster simply swept them away like tiny insect as the warriors were injured majorly.

* * *

 **"RUSSIA!"**

In Moscow, the monster was planning on attacking that well known building as the citizens were screaming in terror.

"Боже мой Помогите нам! Это существо с кто знает где разрушает наши дома! Давайте бежать!" A Russian citizen screamed in fear. [Goodness, help us! That creature from who knows where is destroying our homes! Let's flee!]

* * *

 **"THE MIDDLE EAST!"**

In the Middle East, the monster had started terrorizing and destroying all of the villages in the desert. Two citizens in particular were shouting about it.

"Aman Tanrım! Bu canavarın imha da ne?" One citizen spoke in Turkish. [My Goodness! What the heck is that beast of destruction?]

"לא משנה! שלו להרוס את הבתים שלנו! בוא נצא מכאן!" The other citizen shouted in Hebrew. [Doesn't matter! Its destroying our homes! Let's get out of here!]

They looked at each other, surprised they knew each others' language before screaming and fleeing from the monster's wrath.

* * *

 **"CHINA!"**

The monster was now shown rampaging through the country of China and was ready to destroy the Great Wall of China. One of the citizens noticed this.

"哦亲爱的那个怪物是要毁灭我们的纪念碑，中国的长城，已与我们几代人!" The man shouted in Chinese before screaming and fleeing with the rest of the citizens. [Oh dear, that monster is about to destroy our monument, The Great Wall of China, which has been with us for generations!].

Several Shaolin monks and kung-fu warriors decided to engage in battle against the beast, giving everything they had, with no success made.

* * *

 **"JAPAN!"**

In Tokyo, we see the savage alien monster trashing through the city, shooting down buildings with its powerful laser eye beams, and also ripping out buildings from the ground with its powerful tentacles and then crumbling them to a bunch of debris as the monster roared monstrously. Citizens were screaming at the massacre and one citizen was panicking.

"ああ違います！以上すべて再びゴジラ大暴れるがそれです!1 つは予言予言!皆は都市を避難させる!" The man shouted in Japanese. [Oh no! It's the Godzilla rampage all over again! The one foretold in the prophecy! Everyone evacuate the city!]

* * *

 **"ENGLAND!"**

In Good ol' England, what it should be like, but the alien monster was now seen rampaging throughout England as an old English couple saw this.

"I'd say, what kind of horribly monstrosity is that suppose to be?" The English man questioned.

"That's not important darling," The wife shouted. "We have to escape and flee for our lives!"

The man nodded as they screamed in panic along with all the other citizens in the country.

* * *

 **"AND EVEN BEAUTIFUL PARIS FRANCE!"**

This then got Clover's full attention as her eyes bulged and she saw the monster rampaging across Paris France, completely disregarding the nail polish as people were running for their lives.

"Ce que le diable, quel genre de bête monstrueuse est qui ? ! Il semble pire que le ragoût de grenouille aux yeux de ma mère ! Nous allons évacuer !" A French Man exclaimed as he then panicked with all the other citizens shortly afterwards. [What the heck, what kind of monstrous beast is that?! It looks worse than my mother's frog eyed stew! Let's evacuate!]

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT PARIS FRANCE!" Clover screamed in agony, in a very dramatic manner.

"Oh yes, sweetie, even Paris France is a part of this rampage," The anchorman shouted. "Every country on the planet has been affected by this beast! People from all over the world have tried to oppose it! The aforementioned gladiators, the Spartans, Martial Artists, Karate experts, the Romans, samurais, shoguns, archers, swordsmen, and many other fighters across the planet, all of which have failed miserably!"

"Oh my, this is very serious," Andrew was shocked by this.

"Yeah that monster is so powerful that not only has he demolish countries worldwide, but he has also been unstoppable and no one can hurt him!" Alex cried.

"We've also gotten some new updates on the location that this fiend originated from," The anchorman showed some photos of the meteorite that investigators have collected. "These are the remains of what was a meteorite that experts found deep within the woods of a nearby city, which is where the monster probably originated from! Investigators are currently handing these remains of this space rock to agencies and groups of different parties for further analysis."

"Hey those rocks look familiar," Chaosky recognized one. "They looked like the one that that space pie came from that one time."

"Yeah, the same one that made me into a little child," Alex recalled the events.

"Oh right," Andrew shivered and sweat from recalling those events, since having Alex as a child touching his _you know what_ drove him crazy and insane.

Clover was still sobbing dramatically about Paris being demolished.

"What's that reporter," The anchorman got an update from a reporter. "Oh dear, this just in, a reporter has stated that the alien monster is now planning on heading for Beverly Hills next to destroy the big city part before destroying everything else!"

"WHAT!" The super spies (sans Clover who was being a drama queen) shouted all together.

"THAT'S RIGHT PEOPLE! It's gotten so bad, that crooks and the authorities are planning on working together and putting their difference aside to take out this HORRID MONSTROCITY!" The anchorman screamed.

"This isn't good guys," Sam said.

It was then the news room felt a heavy shake and the sound of the monster approaching was heard, getting the anchorman paranoid.

"OH NO CITIZENS, THE MONSTER HAS ARRIVED!" The anchorman was beyond paranoid and was now shaken. "EVERYONE MUST EVACUATE AT ONCE! WE'RE ALL IN GRAVE DANGER! TELL MY WIFE I LOVE HER! WE'RE BEING UNDER-"

Before he could finish that, the alien monster blasted his laser eyes into the news station, destroying everything as the screen went blank and now on the screen was those colorful bars and a beeping sound was heard, indicating that they have lost signal for that channel.

"Oh no, the channel went out," Andrew exclaimed.

"This isn't good guys!" Alex added.

"Tell me about it," Clover sobbed like a drama queen. "Beautiful Paris France was destroyed by that horrible monster! I WAS PLANNING ON TAKING MY ROBBY POO THERE SOMEDAY! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Clover, I think we have more important things to worry about like Beverly Hills about to be destroyed by this fiend," Sam exclaimed.

"What do you think will happen to us," Chaosky wondered.

Sam thought for a minute and felt a bad feeling overcome herself.

"Guys, I get a bad feeling that something big, bad and major is about to happen…" Sam exclaimed.

The moment she said that did a trap door emerge from the ground and then the couch the super spies were on flung them right into the trap door as they were now being sent to WOOHP.

"Let's see what Jerry wants," Sam shouted.

"It probably has something to do with this alien monster!" Andrew shouted to as the five of them were being escorted to a special WOOHP hideout to find out what Jerry wants from them…

* * *

In a matter of seconds, the super spies landed into a top secret safely guarded underground base of WOOHP and they heard beeping sounds and red sirens blinking as Jerry then showed himself.

"Hello super spies, our introductions must be quick for an emergency has come up," Jerry explained "The world is going through a worldwide national crisis."

Disregarding the sirens, Andrew then said.

"It has something to do with the alien monster that has attacking places right?" Andrew took a guess.

"That's exactly it Andrew," Jerry said. "See, countries worldwide have been devastated by this monster's blows and attacks."

"Like gorgeous beautiful Paris France," Clover sobbed dramatically.

"And Jolly Ol' England, but there more," Jerry said. "Many people have tried to rebel and oppose this monster, but unfortunately none of them were successful."

"We get that Jer," Sam said. "We saw on the news that no one was able to take out this fiend."

"But of course," Jerry nodded. "We have also had many large numbers of casualties and devastations that have occurred as a result of this rampaging intergalactic monster from beyond the stars."

"This is very serious Jerry," Alex wasn't too comfortable with this. "I'm kind of scared of what'll happen to us."

Andrew then decided to bring Alex close and comforted her, and hugging her.

"What are we going to do about this," Chaosky asked. "Do you have a plan?"

"Well yes I do Chaosky, and that's why I've summoned you five here," Jerry explained. "Remember the time I showed you guys that WOOHP was in production of a giant robotic titan that could be used for fighting?"

"Oh yes I remember that," Andrew recalled the blueprints Jerry showed him from the time Mandy discovered the spy secret.

"Well Andrew, we are now currently in development of the final version of the project, since the proto type was labeled as a success," Jerry said. "Unfortunately, it's still in development so there's not much you spies can do right now until it's done."

"That doesn't sound too bad Jerry," Chaosky exclaimed.

"So what shall we do while we wait," Sam asked.

"Hmmm, perhaps we should check out the devastation the monster is doing currently," Jerry motioned to the big screen TV. "I'm most certain that beast is destroying the city part of Beverly Hills as we speak."

"Eh, might as well," Andrew said.

"Whatever, it's not like I'm totes late for anything," Clover sounded bored, still devastated about the Paris massacre. "I could use some entertainment right now, like y'know."

"Yeah Jerry, its best if we watch what the monster is doing to Beverly Hills currently." Alex thought it was a good idea.

"Fair enough. Let's watch the monster's current state its in and what its doing to Beverly Hills currently," Jerry then turned on the big screen TV as they were about to witness the monster's rampage in Beverly Hills while waiting for the final version of the giant robotic titan to be completed while Jerry has yet to reveal that investigators sent to WOOHP some remnants of the meteorite that the alien monster emerged from. Nevertheless, the super spies and Jerry started to watch the monster's rampage in Beverly Hills, only realizing that this was the beginning of it all and that the end was now upon them…

* * *

 **END OF PART 1…**

 **YUP, THAT'S IT FOR THIS PART! TOLD YA THIS WOULD BE A MULTI-CHAPTER STORY!**

 **I DO HOPE YOU FOUND THE STYLE OF INCORPORATING DIFFERENT LANGUAGES HERE TO MIX THINGS UP AND KEEP THINGS INTERESTING. I FOUND IT FASCINATING MYSELF!**

 **THAT REMINDS ME! I TOOK THE OPPORTUNITY AND GENEROUSLY PROVIDED A TRANSLATION FOR EACH FOREIGN LANGUAGE BEING SPOKEN AND WHAT THE FORIEGNERS ARE SAYING, AND THEY ARE INSIDE OF [] BRACKETS! JUST SO THERE ISN'T TROUBLE UNDERSTANDING THEM.**

 **NOW ANYWAY, NEXT TIME, THE MONSTER IS SHOWN ATTACKING THE CITY PART OF BEVERLY HILLS AND MANY FAMILIAR FACES FROM PAST STORIES I'VE DONE WILL BE APPEARING, IN ADDITION TO THE TITAN MECHA BEING COMPLETED! WHO WILL BE APPEARING? HOW WILL THE CITIZENS REACT? WILL THE MONSTER DESTROY EVERYONE IN BEVERLY HILLS? AND HOW WILL THAT TITAN MECHA WORK? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **NOW ONLY IF YOU LIKE, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS SO FAR.**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT'S ALL I GOT! UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, I JUST HAVE TO SAY, GOODBYE FOR NOW EVERYONE!**


	2. Beverly Hills Alien Monster Rampage

**Alright readers, here is part 2 to this amazing finale story!**

 **Now this time, we see the alien monster attacking the city part of Beverly Hills, several familiar faces from previous stories will be appearing, and that mecha titan robot will be completed. Who are the familiar faces? How will the remaining citizens react? Will the monster destroy everyone in Beverly Hills? And how will the mecha titan work? Find out now!**

* * *

 **CITY PART OF BEVERLY HILLS:**

In the city part of Beverly Hills, where the Super Spies and Jerry were watching from the big screen TV, we see the giant alien monster rampaging throughout the city, with nothing in its way, and fortunately, most of the citizens have evacuated already. The monster destroyed building in its path either by zapping them with laser eye beams or by uplifting the buildings and crumbling them to debris. It was then a bunch of green army tanks, a bunch of army soldiers, army helicopters, and more military forces rounded the streets as they were preparing to terminate the beast once and for all. The general then came in, in a highly equipped battle tank as he had the gray mustache, the general hat and uniform. Once his tank came to a stop, he got out a walkie talkie and spoke through it to his men.

"Attention soldiers, this is your commander 182-5K, do you copy," The general spoke. "Over!"

"Yes sir, we have the beast surround with no hopes on escaping," The soldier on foot said as the soldiers had him surrounded.

"And what about the tanking units," The general spoke to one of the many men in the tanks. "Do you copy?!"

"All tanks are fully loaded and ready for battle sir!" One of the men said from the tank.

"And how about my copter forces," The general then spoke to one of the men in one of the copters. "Everything ready for your team?"

"We have everything in the copters all prepared for battle sir!" One of the men shouted from the copters.

"Excellent," The general sounded determined that he could pull this mission off. "On my mark men!"

"YES SIR!"

"Alright boys, now we…" The general then took a deep breath and shouted. **"CHAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

The moment he shouted that did all the soldiers shout all at once as they all went for the monster and prepare the take down of the beast. The tanks were blasting tank bombs at the monster, the copters were shooting copter equipped gun-fire, and the soldiers gave everything they got on foot, from rifles, to machine guns, to flamethrowers, to bazookas, and everything else you can think of, and the general was launching all the weapons from his tank towards the alien monster. They all fired away everything they had at the monster, but to no avail. The monster was unaffected by it all. The monster then took notice of this and turned around and faced the army.

"Sir, nothing's working," One of the men cried out. "This monster is immune to ALL of our weapons!"

"Well something's gotta work on this fiend!" The general shouted as they continued firing away.

The monster noticed they were attacking it with no success. The fiend then grew a very annoyed look on its face, not enjoying this army opposing him.

It was then all the weapons they had ran out of steam.

"Uh sir, we seem to be all out of ammo," A soldier informed him nervously. "All the tanks, copters and weapons are out of steam…"

The monster then let out a monstrous roar as it planned on taking down the army.

"Oh my," The general simply said.

The monster then extracted one of its many tentacles as the soldiers on foot decided to make a run for it. The monster then swatted them away like insects as they took significant damage. The tanks then turned around to make a run for it, but the monster then slammed one of its large tentacles on top of the tanks, crushing them into pieces where explosions were shown. The copters then tried to fly away from it, but the monster took notice of this and shot its laser eye beams at them, making direct contact and the copters were going to crash as black smoke came from the back of them all.

"EVACUATE THE COPTERS GUYS!" One of the soldiers said as they jumped out of the copters with parachutes when the copters landed onto the ground nearby where a massive explosion was shown afterward.

"ATTENTION MEN, THIS IS A DRILL, ABORT THE MISSION," The general said as the men and the general in his tank decided to retreat. "RETREAT!"

The monster gave one last attack on the general's tank, which caused the tank to explode and the general got away with his life as did the rest of the solders.

* * *

At WOOHP, the super spies and Jerry witnessed this happening.

"Oh my," Andrew was shocked about this. "The military really didn't have a chance against this creature."

"Wait a second," Chaosky noticed something on the screen. "There's more!"

"What is it Chaosky," Sam asked.

"LOOK!" Chaosky pointed to the screen where we now see a bunch of battle ships in the ocean close to the shore as the navy was planning an attack on the fiend next.

"Not to worry, for even though the army failed, the navy may be able to stop this fiend," The captain of one of the battle ships shouted. "MEN, LETS PREPARE TO FIRE AWAY AT THE GIANT MONSTER!"

"YES CAPTAIN!" The men shouted together.

The battle ships then started firing away at the alien monster, using cannons and other stuff they had their hands on, including missiles and launchers. The Navy then gave everything they had against the monster, but nothing was affecting it as the monster wasn't taking any damage.

"Captain, our weapons are useless," One of the men shouted.

"Keep firing away," The captain shouted. "We ought to affect it eventually!"

They kept firing away with no success whatsoever. The monster noticed the Navy nearby and saw them attacking it. The monster then grew an aggressive look in its eye, and then it started growling, showing off its monstrous teeth as it headed for the Navy nearby.

"Oh my," Jerry simply knew what was going to happen next.

The Navy then saw that the monster approached the water and was growling at them.

"Uh, this doesn't look good…" The captain said, knowing that the monster would retaliate.

The monster then went ahead and picked up the battle ship that had the captain in it and then brought it close to its single eye and the captain got a close up of the fiend's very hideous teeth and mouth. The captain knew what this meant as he then shouted through a megaphone to his troops.

"ATTENTION CREW, ABORT THE MISSION, THE MONSTER IS ABOUT TO ATTACK, LETS RETREAT!" The captain shouted as he jumped out of the ship and went into the water.

It was then the monster then took the battle ship it had and opened it huge, monstrous and hideous looking mouth and brought the battle ship into its mouth where it proceeded on eating the battle ship, chomping away at the ship and enjoying it. The Super Spies were surprised by this.

"Oh my goodness guys," Alex cried out. "That monster is capable of eating battleships!"

"Like ew," Clover wasn't enjoying it. "That monster needs to like, totes go on a better diet or something y'know."

"Quite Clover, look," Sam noticed the monster finished devouring the ship and then let out yet another monstrous roar as the captain was swimming away.

"RETREAT!"

"SIR, YES SIR!"

The other ships decided to retreat and escape when the monster saw this. Once again, the monster went and launched a laser eye beam to the remaining ships, destroying them in the process with debris and minor explosion occurring in its wake as the men were in the water now.

"LET'S SWIM AWAY!" The captain shouted.

"YES SIR!" The men had known how to swim as did the captain, when they all swam away, getting away from the monstrous beast.

"That was rough," Andrew said.

"Yeah Andrew," Alex agreed. "That fiend completely annihilated the Navy Forces and their battle ships!"

"Hey, there's more coming," Chaosky then took notice of several jet planes heading for the monster.

* * *

As Chaosky said, several jet planes were heading for the monster now as the Air Force was planning an attack on the fiend now. The commander who was piloting the leading jet plane then spoke through an intercom that the other planes were able to hear.

"Alright men, we have our target ready to be blown to bits," The commander said. "All weapons ready for launch?"

"You got it sir," One of the pilots said. "All our weapons are ready to be used. We are prepared to attack on command."

"Excellent work," The commander said. "Ready men?"

"Ready sir."

"Great," The commander then shouted. "ATTACK!"

The jet plane then launched everything they had on the monster, but just like the last two forces, they had no success with damaging the beast. The planes continuously shot lasers from their planes as they all started circling around the beast as the monster took notice of this and was getting annoyed as it tried to swat them away, ala King Kong, without the damsel in distress.

The jet planes then fired missiles at the monster which did nothing but cause explosions from the aftermath.

"Sire, nothing seems to be working," One of the pilots stated.

"Well we only have one option," The commander. "Drop the atomic missile bomb onto the monster and make direct contact with it."

"Got it sir," One of the pilots pressed a big red button and then coming from one of the planes was an atomic missile which was heading right for the monster.

"CLEAR THE WAY!" The commander shouted as they all got out of the way of the missile bomb for safety.

The atomic bomb then landed right onto the monster, who was confused by it as the moment the bomb made impact did an atomic explosion occur and it was rather big and heavy too, and it seemed like no one could survive it.

"It made direct contact with it sire," One of the pilots stated.

"Alright, let's see…" The commander then got a good look and waited for the smoke to clear out to see what damage they cause. Unfortunately for them, while the area around the monster was crumbled by the blast, the monster remained unharmed and didn't take any damage from it at all.

"Damn it," The commander cursed. "Not even a scratch on the fiend."

The monster then got furious and then roared once more and got ready to fire yet another laser beam towards the jet planes.

"ABORT THE MISSION MEN! THIS IS AN IMPOSSIBLE BATTLE AT HANDS! LET'S RETREAT!" The commander screamed as the monster was about to fire away at them.

Not questioning his commander, the Air Force decided to retreat, but unfortunately, the laser beam made direct contact with the planes as a bunch of explosions were seen in the air, while the troops managed to jump out with parachutes in the nick of time and they then fled the scene shortly afterwards…

* * *

The Super Spies and Jerry continued to watch the monster rampage through the city as all three of the most powerful forces the world has were taken out and defeated.

"Oh dear spies, this is more serious than I anticipated," Jerry shook his head at what he saw.

"We know Jerry, isn't there anything that can stop this fiend," Andrew asked.

"Well now that you mention it Andrew, we did have some investigators come over and give us the remains of that meteorite that was found in the woods on that crash site," Jerry explained. "Our WOOHP scientists are in the research facility in this heavily protected HQ to find out more about this fiend."

"So how long will that take?" Sam asked.

"I…don't know at this point Sam," Jerry gave his most honest answer.

Sam had absolutely no idea of how to respond to that.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Andrew was heard shouting, getting the attention of everyone else.

"What is it honey," Alex asked.

"Look who's on the screen," Andrew pointed to the screen to show three girls we are all familiar with. The girls where revealed to be none other than, Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique, who were out while the monster rampaged the city.

"Whoa, it's Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique," Chaosky was shocked by this.

"What are they doing out in the open," Sam questioned. "They're putting their lives in danger."

"A better question would be why does Mandy look pissed," Alex pointed out. "She's furious about something."

"Hmmm…" Andrew was thinking while Mandy was heard speaking.

* * *

"OKAY, THAT UGLY MONSTER IS TOTES GONNA PAY FOR RUINING MY FAVORITE SHOPPING PLACE!"

"It's our favorite shopping place Mandy, and also do you know what you're dealing with," Caitlin questioned. "You're putting your life in danger!"

"Yeah, but I'm going to give that ugly monster a lesson my way," Mandy stated. "No one messes with our hangouts and gets away with it!"

"But Mandy you'll be destroyed in the process," Dominique sounded concerned for her. "We'll end up losing you."

"IT'LL BE WORTH IT," Mandy shouted as Caitlin and Dominique tried to stop her from confronting the monster, but to no avail as Mandy was getting more stubborn and continued walking while her friends were behind her trying to stop her.

"Oh my, Mandy is putting herself in danger," Andrew seemed concerned.

"Tell me about it," Clover commented. "Those places she talking are totes my hangouts too y'know."

"I think we know that by now Clover," Chaosky retorted as Mandy finally confronted the monster.

"HEY THERE YOU BIG, STINKY UGLY MONSTER," Mandy shouted. "YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR RUINING OUR FAVORITE SHOPPING PLACE!"

The monster heard her and looked at her with the most aggressive look on its face, and it was at that moment Mandy realized she made a stupid move.

"Girls maybe I should have thought this through…" Mandy meekly said.

"Told you girl," Caitlin said as the monster roared. "Let's run!"

"You got it Caitlin," Mandy said as the three of them jumped for cover as the fiend slammed its tentacle on the spot the three girls were on, just missing them. The three girls were behind some giant debris to hide.

"We got to think of a way out of this," Mandy stated.

"Yeah, since you got into this Mandy, we are all in this together," Dominique told her. "Now how are we going to do this?"

"Hey look at that over there," Caitlin pointed their attention to a giant laser bazooka gun that was lying around. "That could come in handy."

"Wait Caitlin," Mandy sounded concerned that she may not know how to use it. "Do you even know what that does?"

"Of course I do," Caitlin grinned proudly. "I saw this in several movies that I watched with my dad. Now stand back girls, cause this lady's gonna fire away with this thing."

Mandy and Dominique obliged as they got out of her way and then Caitlin then jumped onto the debris and got the monster's attention.

"Hey you fiend," Caitlin shouted. "Get a whip of this!"

The monster then saw Caitlin point that giant laser bazooka gun towards him. Seeing it as a joke, the monster cackled madly at the girls' pitiful attempt at stopping it.

"Oh you think that's hilarious huh," Caitlin sassed the beast. "Well have a taste of this!"

Caitlin started firing away at the monster with several huge laser blasts coming from the weapon and aiming it towards the monster. Despite the fact that it had no affect on the monster, the others were impressed with her firing skills.

"Wow, she's pretty good at using that weapon," Andrew complimented.

"Agree," The others nodded in agreement as they then saw the bazooka ran out of power and the monster was not affected by it.

"Uh oh," Caitlin got nervous as the monster gave a very monstrous and rather smug looking ugly grin towards the three girls with those hideous sharp pointy teeth, planning on countering against them now. "GIRLS, LETS GET OUT OF HERE!"

"YOU GOT IT GIRLFRIEND!" Mandy and Dominique shouted as the three of them made a run for it, dropping the bazooka in the process.

The monster was now planning on retaliating on the three girls for opposing it. The three girls were screaming as the monster was now about to slam its tentacle on top of them, when suddenly, someone shouting got its attention.

"STOP RIGHT THERE," A familiar southern accent shouted. "Y'ALL BETTA LEAVE 'EM INNOCENT CITIZEN 'LONE, YA HEAR ME!?"

The voice was revealed to have come from a battle air ship that had shiny armor and it was courtesy of WOOHP, with the WOOHP insignia on the front and in the ship was revealed to be none other than, Robert and his two comrades from South Carolina, Wade and Nathan. The Super Spies and Jerry saw this as Clover was hyped to see her man on the big screen.

"EEEEEEEEE! IT'S MY ROBBY POO!" Clover squealed with excitement.

"And his two comrades from South Carolina are with him," Chaosky spoke. "Wade and Nathan!"

"We haven't seen them in a while," Andrew remarked. "It's been a long time since we saw them, when we stopped a WWIII from occurring."

"You said it babe," Alex smiled.

"Hey, who are those guys," Caitlin asked seeing the three men in the ship as Mandy recognized Robert.

"The one piloting the ship is Robert," Mandy got a good look of them. "But I have no idea who the other two are…"

Dominique then got a good look of Nathan.

"Well I'll tell you one thing, that dark haired man is so totally cute," Dominique gushed.

"Alright Robert, we got the weapons all set fer launch," Nathan said.

"Good job bud," Robert praised him. "Now let's prepare ter fire 'way."

"Scuse me Robert," Wade looked annoyed. "Who put ya in charge?"

"Who's piloting this ship Wade?" Robert countered as Wade sighed in defeat.

"Ya have a point their comrade Robert," Wade admitted. "A'right, I guess we're ready to fire 'way."

"A'right! Now Nathan has the missiles, Wade has the ship gun, and I have the bombs under mah control."

"Ya got it sire!" Nathan shouted with enthusiasm.

"Let's just git this over wit," Wade sigh as they then prepared to fire away their respective weapons towards the monster.

All three of them let out their own respective battle cry as they launched missiles, lasers and bombs onto the monster, none of which were affecting it at all.

"Uh, their weapons aren't working at all," Andrew remarked anxiously.

"Ah weapons aren't affectin' it at all boys," Robert exclaimed.

"This ain't good comrades," Wade stated.

"Yah, it ain't," Nathan said as the monster got close to their ship and looked annoyed once again. It then took a deep breath and just blew some air to the ship which looked tinier than the monster and somehow, the ship lost all its steam in the engine as a result.

"Wuh," Robert was flabbergausted. "That dang monsta' drain out ah energy."

"Ah crap," Nathan complained.

The air ship then dropped and was about to make a crash nearby.

"We're gonna crash guys," Wade shouted. "We're done fer!"

"INCOMIN' CRASH LANDIN'!" All three of them shouted together as the air ship then crashed onto the ground, causing an explosion of debris and stuff to go everywhere as Mandy and her two friends saw this and were shocked and the Super Spies and Jerry saw this too and were also shocked.

"Oh my," was Jerry's only respond as Clover's lip quivered.

"ROBBY POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Clover screamed in agony at her man being defeat and scared that he was done for.

"This isn't good!" Andrew shouted.

"You're telling me Andrew," Alex agreed.

"Oh dear," Chaosky and Sam said together.

"Oh no, that ship crashed and burned," Mandy said as she then turned to her girls. "Girls I think we should do the right thing and save those guys."

"I'm going for the dark haired one," Dominique rushed over as heart emerged around her. "DON'T WORRY CUTIE, I GOTCHA!"

"I'll go for the dirty blonde haired one, I guess," Caitlin rushed over afterwards.

"And I'll check on Robert and make sure he's okay," Mandy said as the three of them went over to assist those three boys that were just taken down.

* * *

The monster then saw the three girls going to assist them and was planning on stopping them, when suddenly…

"FREEZE RIGHT THERE, ALIEN MONSTER! YOU ARE DONE FOR!" A familiar feminine voice shouted towards the monster, getting its attention.

It was then a WOOHP styled battle tank, with the same WOOHP insignia on the front, came to the scene as a familiar Asian female spy wearing a cyan colored spy suit came to the scene in the tank. The girl was none other than, Brittany. The Super Spies were shocked by her presence as was Jerry.

"BRITTANY!?" The super spies shouted together while Jerry was speechless.

"Who is that?" Mandy asked as they stopped short in the middle of running.

The monster also looked confused by this.

"That's right you alien fiend who invaded our planet," Brittany said through the microphone with such confidence. "Your days at taking over this planet are done for! For this tank has some of the most powerful and heavily equipped artillery courtesy of WOOHP that is out there, and with this stuff, I shall exterminate you and bring you to you end and then I'll-"

She didn't even get to finish that sentence as the monster wasted no time in firing its famous laser eyes towards the tank, turning it into ashes as Brittany was now shown completely dark gray from the ashes.

"Oh nuts," Brittany simply said as an explosion was shown and it sent Brittany backwards and she landed into a pile of debris nearby, as she was knocked out unconscious.

"Oh no," The super spies said together.

"Who was that girl anyway," Mandy wondered as she and her friends dashed towards Robert and his two friends.

"Well whoever that was she got blown away in that blast," Caitlin commented as they approached the boys. "I hope she'll be alright."

"Same here," Dominique nodded. "I must say, this monster is far too intense for anyone!"

"HA, IF YOU THINK THAT'S INTENSE, YOU HAVEN'T SEEN INTENSE LIKE THIS!" Yet another familiar voice shouted as the sounds of a motorcycle wear heard coming.

"Huh?"

It was then a familiar motorcycle we know too well came to the scene with a familiar looking girl with boy-cut hair style. The girl was revealed to be…DONNA RAMONE! THAT'S RIGHT!

"It's Donna!" Andrew gasped in surprise.

"What's she doing here?!"

"Hey I remember her," Mandy recognized Donna on the motorcycle. "She's from the bar that we went to and hung out with along with Andrew, Alex, Sam and Chaosky."

"I remember her too," Caitlin said.

"So do I," Dominique said afterwards.

"That's right everyone," Donna announced. "I, Donna Ramone, am gonna put a stop to this powerful monster once and for all!"

Donna then faced the monster.

"Alright you freak, let's see how you like some of-" She then got out what appeared to be a pistol. "-THIS!"

She then started firing away at the monster while riding her motorcycle like crazy, while everyone was watching in amazement.

"What a badass," Andrew complimented.

"I agree Andrew babe," Alex agreed with him.

However, not only were the bullets from the pistol not having any effect, the monster wasn't enjoying this as he then slammed one of its tentacles onto the ground, causing a mini tremor to occur and it caused the motorcycle to be sent spiraling backwards with Donna still on it.

"Oh crap…" Donna cursed as the motorcycle crashed onto the ground, being destroyed to pieces and the pistol Donna had was destroyed in the wreck too. Donna was then left unconscious as well. This caused the Super Spies to be left speechless.

It was then a vehicle passed by, a delivery truck that was being driven by a woman in her 30s as in the truck was a bunch of Chao that were being escorted from the Chao Center nearby to a safe location.

"I GOT TO GET THESE PRECIOUS CHAO TO A SAFE PLACE!" The woman shouted as the Chao were shown and making their precious noises.

"Hey, it's the Chao that we dealt with that one time," Chaosky recalled the events of that day.

"Yeah from the machine that I had that allows us to interact with video game characters," Andrew recalled the events from it. "I'm happy the Chao are happy now."

"Same here Romeo," Alex said.

The monster saw this and was about to slam its tentacle onto it when suddenly…

"NOT SO FAST, MR. STINKY UGLY MONSTER! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" A male voice shouted.

"AND I AM ASSISTING HIM!" A more geeky male voice shouted afterwards as the two guys in question were none other than, David and Arnold, the former was in a battle tank of his own, while the latter was dressed as a scientist and had a beaker of special chemicals on hand.

"DAVID!? ARNOLD!?" Everyone sans Jerry, Brittany, Robert, Wade and Nathan shouted all together.

"That's right freaky ugly fiend, I got this here special battle tank that I did myself just for your fate," David gloated. "With this machine, I'll be able to blast you all the way to Timbuktu!"

"And if that doesn't work, then I have here my latest creation! It's the most deadliest chemicals that I got possession of," Arnold shouted. "These chemical contain many deadly compounds, including Hydrogen Peroxide among other, and with one drip of this stuff put onto the monster, IT SHALL BE VANQUISHED AND DEFEATED AND WE SHALL RID OURSELVES OF THIS ALIEN FREAK FOR THE BENEFIT OF THE GREATER GOOD!"

"PREPARE TO MEET YOUR END!" David and Arnold shouted together.

Before they could even make their own strikes, the monster, once again annoyed by this, then went ahead and started breathing fire onto them and putting a stop to their plan.

"Oh great, now the fiend can breath fire too," Andrew shouted in despair. "WHAT ELSE CAN HE DO!?"

After the monster breathed fire onto them, the tank David was in turned to ashes and the chemicals Arnold had turned to dust and they both realized they were screwed.

"Uh, you know I think I have a special appointment with my guitar," David said.

"And I have a very special appointment with my precious pre-calculus textbook." Arnold said.

"CIAO!" Both of them shouted while they bolted and high-tailed it out of there, getting the super spies shocked at this point while the monster let out a vicious roar and continued to demolish the city as Mandy and her two friends started to check on Robert and his two comrades to see if they were okay…

* * *

Back with the Super Spies, it was clear that they have grown continuously worried about the city.

"Geez guys, this is more serious than any of us thought," Chaosky commented. "This alien monster is far more powerful than any villain or jerk we have encountered in the past."

"Yeah, aside from the canon villains," Alex added.

"That's right Alex, aside from the canon villains in the series such as Lumiere," Andrew then listed each villain/jerk one by one. "We've dealt with Stinky Bossman, A Shadow Figure with a Russian Accent, Greg, A creepy old drug addict who tried to get Alex to sleep with him, the Spirit of Joseph Silvera, Freddy the Kid, a burglar who took Mandy's locket, Jim and Scram, a dickheaded neighbor, some snotty girls and a jock boyfriend, Bananas the Monkey, Frank a brainwasher, a crook who mugged Alex to take her purse, Bill the TV Maniac, Frederick Robinson and his lackey Mikey, Vector and the Vampire Fleas. None of them can even compare to the raw power this alien monster contains."

"That's a lot of references Andrew," Chaosky remarked.

"Oh fun fact spies, the shadow figure with a Russian accent is revealed to have a name," Jerry brought up.

"What's his name Jer," Sam asked.

"Klopkovoy."

None of them decided to ask what that means, as it would have been something complicated anyway.

"In that case, with this monster at hands, the world is doomed," Sam pointed out.

"And I'm never going to see my Robby Poo again," Clover whined. "I hope he's like okay…"

All of them sighed as they had no idea what to do…

* * *

It was then a voice called out to them.

"HEY MR. JERRY LEWIS!" The voice belonged to one of his associates (the same one from the story 'The Promotion Celebration'), as he approached his boss.

"What is it," Jerry looked curious.

"We've done it, all of the components to it are completed," The guy told him. "The titan mecha robot is ready to be used."

"Excellent work my friend," Jerry was impressed as he faced his spies. "This way super spies."

The spies didn't question him as the machine was ready.

* * *

Once they saw the giant mech for themselves, they saw it looked like your average ordinary mecha robot, with the WOOHP insignia on the chest part of it.

"Here it is my super spies," Jerry showed them the project. "This is the mech that you'll be using."

"Hmmm, it seems to like, lack the fashionable outlook, but it'll have to do, like whatever," Clover dismissed it.

"In that case Jer, we should go now," Sam asked.

"Yes spies, and you won't need gadgets for this one," Jerry exclaimed. "You are to go on and try to stop that monster with this mecha."

"What does it do?" Alex asked curiously.

"You'll have to find out for yourselves super spies," Jerry stated. "But you are more than welcome to take any body part of it you want."

"In that case, I call the head," Sam claimed.

"I get the neck and shoulders," Chaosky said. "Have to be with my Sammy at all costs."

This got Sam to blush as Alex then claimed her spot.

"I CALL THE RIGHT ARM!" Alex cheered. "I am an expert with the right arm!"

"In that case, I call the left arm," Andrew grinned. "Just so I can help Alex if she's in trouble."

"Oh Romeo, I love you Andy," Alex giggled.

"I love you too Allie." Andrew responded.

They then gave a quick kiss on the lips as Clover sighed.

"I guess I can go with the legs y'know," Clover stated. "Since I'm like, totes an expert with leg work."

"It's settled, get into the robot, and goodluck with this," Jerry went with it.

The five of them didn't question him as they got into the mech and got into their rightful spots Jerry got out a megaphone and spoke into it.

"One more thing, I'll contact you guys when our scientists have made a discovery about this monster and what it's weakness might be!" Jerry shouted.

"Got it Jerry," Sam shouted back. "Come on spies, let's get this done and over with!"

"YEAH!" Andrew, Alex and Chaosky shouted in unison.

"YEAH, WE'RE COMING TO SAVE YOU FROM THAT FIEND ROBBY POO!" Clover shouted.

"Okay, now I think this starts this thing up," Sam flicked one of the switches which then activated a jet pack on the back as the mecha then took off and went through a mechanical floor door that opened up just for them to get out of there. Jerry saw this and then said.

"Goodluck Super Spies," Jerry said.

 _I do hope you five are successful, since this is your final mission…_ Jerry kept that thought to himself as the mecha with the super spies in it was heading to the big city to confront this alien monster once and for all…

* * *

 **END OF PART 2…**

 **YUP, THAT'S IT FOR THIS PART! WHEW! THIS WAS A LOT TO INCLUDE! MAINLY BECAUSE THIS HAS A BUNCH OF REFERENCES TO PREVIOUS STORIES I DID FOR THE SERIES! I DO HOPE YOU'RE ALL LIKING THIS NONETHELESS!**

 **OH YEAH, FUN FACT, THE SHADOW FIGURE WITH THE RUSSIAN ACCENT'S NAME BEING 'KLOPKOVOY' IS ACTUALLY A ROUGH TRANSLATION TO THE ENGLISH WORD 'EAR WORM' AND SINCE THE STORY HE APPEARED IN 'ARE WE MOVING IN' DEALT WITH EAR WORMS, THIS IS CONSIDERED A MEANINGFUL NAME!**

 **OTHERWISE, BECAUSE OF THE LENGTH HERE, I'LL JUST SAY THAT NEXT TIME THE MECHA ROBOT OF WOOHP CONFRONTS THE MONSTER AND ENGAGES IN A KAIJU-STYLED BATTLE OVER THE CITY! HOW WILL THIS ALL TURN OUT! FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **IF YOU LIKE, YOU CAN LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY SO FAR, AND IF YOU'RE UP TO IT, TAKE A GUESS AT THE STORIES THAT WERE REFERENCED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

 **WELL THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, ALL THAT MUST BE SAID IS GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	3. Alien Monster vs Mecha Titan Robot

**Okay readers, here is part 3 to this finale story!**

 **Now for this chapter, the mecha titan and the alien monster engage in a battle Kaiju-style in the city part of Beverly Hills. How will this go? What will the reaction of the alien monster be? And what about the others that'll be watching the fight, will they show support to the super spies? Find out now!**

* * *

 **IN THE CITY PART OF BEVERLY HILLS:**

While the monster was continuing to demolish and rampage the city, we see Mandy and her two friends Caitlin and Dominique, checking up on Robert and his two comrades Wade and Nathan to see if they were alright and if they were still alive.

"Do you think they'll be okay," Mandy wondered. "Like, are they still alive?"

"I certainly hope so," Dominique then gushed. "This dark haired man is to die for!"

Mandy and Caitlin saw Dominique smiling in a giddy sort of manner as hearts were floating around her.

"Uh, has Dominique been…?" Mandy started to ask when Caitlin answered her.

"Yup," Caitlin simply said. "Dominique has fallen for yet another guy and has gotten over Andrew."

"I see," Mandy said. "In that case, is there proof that their not dead?"

"I'm not sure," Caitlin examined. "It looks like they're breathing, but that's all I can say about this."

"Well I hope this wonderful man is alive," Dominique got up close to Nathan's face and said softly. "Because this man is someone worth keeping."

Dominique then went and kissed Nathan on the cheek to show her affection as Mandy and Caitlin decided not to intervene with that.

It was then they heard some coughing occur as the three girls were taken aback by this. They then saw that the coughing came from none other than Wade and Nathan who were regaining consciousness from the attack and slowly waking up and opening their eyes.

"Uhh…. Wuh… What happened," Wade asked placing his hand onto his head.

"Oh great, you guys are awake," Mandy remarked. "We thought you guys were goners for sure."

"Why, that's mighty nice of y'all," Nathan commented as Wade wondered who the three girls were.

"Now may I ask, who are y'all three gals suppose to be?" Wade questioned.

"Oh, sorry we haven't introduced ourselves," Mandy started. "See, I'm Mandy."

"I'm Caitlin," Caitlin spoke.

"And I'm Dominique," Dominique jumped in.

"Now who are you guys suppose to be?" Mandy decided to ask.

"Oh us," Wade then introduced himself to them. "I happen to go by the name Wade."

"And I'm Nathan," Nathan said. "A pleasure to be in your presence, ladies."

"Well Nathan," Dominique remarked. "You are certainly a cute looking man, I must say."

"Why thank ya darlin'," Nathan took that compliment for granted. "I really 'ppreciate that compliment ya gave me."

"And I have more where that came from dear," Dominique then planted another kiss on his cheek, causing Nathan to go all red in the face as he spoke gibberish from what Dominique just gave him. Wade had to look away, while Mandy and Caitlin just sighed at what took place. It was then Mandy saw Robert still unconscious.

"Excuse me Wade," Mandy asked, motioning his attention to Robert. "Is Robert going to be…?"

"Okay you ask," Wade finished for her. "Let me check and see how he's doin'."

Wade then check Robert and see if he was still breathing and alive.

"Yup, he's still breathin' and he is alive," Wade stated. "That attack left him in a really unconscious state."

"Well that's a good thing, I guess," Mandy thought that that was a good thing that he was still alive despite being unconscious.

"I'll say," The voice that belonged to Brittany said as the Asian American Spy had regained conscious herself as she approached the others. "This monster has been causing significant and heavy damage, and I fear there is nothing that can destroy it."

Mandy and her girls took notice of Brittany and they gasped.

"Uh excuse me, but who are you suppose to be," Mandy asked her.

"Oh, forgive me for the intrusion without properly giving a well-put introduction," Brittany then introduced herself. "I am known as Brittany, and I was trying to put a stop to this monster, but to no avail."

"Okay Brittany, we like, already witness that, but let me introduce ourselves to you," Mandy said. "I'm Mandy, and these are my girls Caitlin and Dominique."

"Great to meet you," Caitlin said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Dominique spoke afterwards.

"Same here girls," Brittany then noticed Wade and Nathan. "Hey aren't you guys…?"

"Yup, I'm Wade," Wade introduced himself. "And this is Nathan. We tried to stop this monster too, but we failed like the rest of y'all."

"Yah," Nathan added.

"That stinks," Brittany seemed sympathetic about this.

"Tell me about it," Another voice said. "I have never met such a bigger freak like this one in my whole life."

The voice belonged to Donna Ramone as she had regained consciousness too as she went to join the others.

"Hey," Mandy said. "I remember your face."

"Yeah, I know who you three are too," Donna said to Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique. "You three are the girls who went to the bar that one time with my boy Andrew and girl Alex. You're Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique right?"

"That's right," Mandy said. "We remember that night all too well, and it was a lot of fun."

"It sure was," Caitlin and Dominique said together too.

It was then Donna then faced Brittany, Wade and Nathan as she then automatically introduced herself to them.

"The name's Donna Ramone dudes and dudette," Donna introduced herself.

"Well it's nice to meet you Donna," Brittany then said. "I'm Brittany."

"I'm Nathan."

"I'm Wade, and this guy here is ah partner Robert," Wade pointed to the knocked out Robert to show her.

"Well it's great to meet you dudes," Donna remarked with a smirk before frowning. "What's not great is that this monster is a bigger freak than anyone else that I ever encountered."

"Tell me about it," Brittany agreed. "I have never had this much trouble with facing a monster before."

"Neither did we," Wade and Nathan said together.

"I wonder if there's anyone who can stop this monster once and for all," Mandy wondered as they heard the monster let out a loud roar once again as it continued to trash the city.

"Hey, what about Andrew," Dominique wondered.

"And Chaosky, Sam, Clover and Alex," Caitlin said afterwards. "Surely they may have a plan up their sleeves to stop this monster."

"I bet that they are plannin' something remarkable to stop this monsta's rein of terror once and fer all," Nathan stated.

"Oh Nathan, your even cuter than I thought you were," Dominique then pitched his cheek and made him blush.

"Thank y'all Dominique," He thanked her, feeling warm and fuzzy inside as if he was developing feelings for the girl.

"In any case, I bet those dudes have something up their sleeves," Donna sounded confident. "They are a couple of badasses after all."

"Yeah," Mandy nodded. "But I wonder, like where the heck are they? We totes need them to save us, y'know."

Everyone else aside from the knocked out Robert made some thinking noises as they started to think about where the super spies were at this moment…

* * *

It was then that giant mecha titan robot flew over their head and they took notice of it.

"Whoa dude…" Was Donna's response.

"Hey… I recognize that robot from somewhere…" Mandy recognize the mecha from somewhere before.

"What is that," Caitlin and Dominique questioned.

"We're about to find out," Brittany said as the mecha managed to hover slowly onto the ground standing up. It was then that a voice started speaking from inside the mech.

"Alright, we're here," Andrew said as the others below heard him speak. "And there's our monster. Now guys, let's put a stop to this monster!"

"Yeah, let's take it out," Chaosky commented.

"And stop his evil tyranny," Sam added.

"And prevent him from harming any more innocent victims," Alex spoke.

"And make him pay for harming my Robby Poo," Clover jumped in as the others looked at her in annoyance.

"What, he hurt my man, now he must be, like taught a lesson." Clover said shrugging her shoulders.

"In that case, let's do this," Andrew said.

"Hey isn't that…?" Mandy recognized the voices.

"Andrew, Chaosky, Sam, Clover and Alex," Caitlin, Dominique, Nathan, Wade, Brittany and Donna said together.

"Yeah, that's right," Mandy said. "And it seems like they are controlling that giant robot."

"You know, I could have sworn I've seen a version of that robot from somewhere before," Brittany started to remember seeing that mech from somewhere before.

"In any case, I guess we shall watch the fun," Nathan remarked.

"Yes, let's do it together," Dominique got close to Nathan with a rather suggestive look in her eyes as Nathan was blushing and sweating.

 _Ya know, I'm thinkin' I'm developin' feelins' fer this purdy Dominique gal._ Nathan thought to himself. _Aren't I…fallin' fer her?_

Gulping, Nathan then brought his arm around Dominique's back and kept her close as well.

"Well I'll be," Wade spoke. "I've never seen such an advance lookin' piece o' machinery b'fore in mah life. Wow wee I must say."

"I think this'll be fun," Caitlin was about to enjoy this fight take place too.

"I bet it'll be awesome," Donna commented. "It'll be radical dudes."

"Okay guys, our friends are about to totes give that monster a serious beating," Mandy said to them as the mech started stomping to the alien monster who had destroyed another building with its laser eye beam. Once they were close enough to the colossal beast, Andrew then cleared his throat and got the monster's attention.

"HEY THERE, YOU BIG EVIL LOOKING FIEND FROM ACROSS THE STARS," Andrew shouted as the monster turned around and noticed the giant mech that was about its sizing talking to it. "IT'S TIME TO FINALLY PUT YOU OUT OF YOUR MISERY AND STOP YOUR MALICIOUS RAMPAGE ONCE AND FOR ALL! IT'S TIME TO DESTORY YOU!"

The monster then had a blank look on its face before letting out a loud cackle, thinking they were joking that they could stop the fiend. Andrew rolled his eyes at that as did his four partners.

"Laugh now while you can you beast," Andrew muttered before speaking up. "Because you won't be laughing once we put you out of commission! STUPID MONSTER, **PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!"**

"ALRIGHT SPIES LETS DO THIS," Sam commanded.

"YEAH!" The other four spies shouted together as they were about to head for the monster.

* * *

Unfortunately, what they didn't count on was that they had no idea what to do first, and as a result, they were all over the place, one arm curls into a fist, the other was stretching out, both legs weren't toppling over each other, the head part was spinning as they were all over the place with it. The monster didn't have to do anything as they toppled over and lost their balance. Sam then realized what was going on.

"Oh, okay guys, this isn't working out," Sam exclaimed. "We have to concentrate and work together on this. Andrew and Alex, try to work together to use both arms."

"Alright Sam," Andrew and Alex said together as they put one of their arms on two levers and the other arms had their hands touching as they were looking at each other happily.

"Chaosky, you sure you know how to work the neck and shoulders," Sam asked.

"Not to worry Sammy," Chaosky said. "I just have to launch some missiles from it and it'll be golden."

"And Clover, you really know how to work with the legs," Sam questioned. "Are you sure you're an expert with leg work?"

"Hello Sam, don't you remember," Clover sounded confident. "I was a part of the gymnastic team back in high school, so I should be able to handle this."

"Okay then guys, let's pull ourselves together and win this fight," Sam exclaimed.

"YEAH!" All four of them shouted, as they slowly got back up and got back into position, standing upward on both feet again.

"Now work the legs Clover," Sam stated.

"I'm on it," Clover then worked the legs as the mech was moving with its legs like a gymnast doing gymnastics as Clover did some leaps with the legs while Andrew and Alex worked together to stretch both arms and got them ready to fight the monster. When they finally got up close to the monster, Clover then shouted.

"ALRIGHT MONSTER, TIME TO FACE THE FURY OF MY POWERFUL FEET!"

The monster looked unenthusiastic and annoyed as the moment Clover was about to strike it with the feet, the fiend swatted the mech backward causing it to tumble backwards and they were about to fall again.

"We're about to fall," Sam exclaimed. "Andrew, Alex, use the hands to stop our fall!"

"Got it!" Andrew and Alex said together as they used both arms and grabbed a hold of two buildings to keep them from falling.

"Clover, use the legs and regain our balance.

"You got it Sammy," Clover then worked the legs and they ended up regaining balance and then faced the fiend.

"Alright then, let's fight," Andrew shouted.

"Right behind you," His four partners shouted together afterwards.

The monster then roared loudly as a fight between a giant alien monster and a giant mecha titan robot was about to take place…

* * *

After standing off and staring at each other for several moments, Andrew then called the first attack.

"Alright I'll start us off," Andrew then caused the left hand of the mech to rise up and its palm opened out towards the fiend. "Time to fire the laser cannon from the palm of the hand!"

"I'm right behind you Andrew," Alex did the same thing with the right hand. "Let's make this a double laser cannon hand blast!"

"You said it babe," Andrew grinned as they then said together.

"DOUBLE LASER CANNON HAND BLAST, ACTIVATE!"

They then activated the laser cannon as powerful laser beams were launched from both hands and were heading for the monster, which wasn't doing anything to stop it. Once it made impact, it actually made two holes through its stomach.

"Alright," Andrew and Alex whooped.

"Wait what's happening," Sam saw something happening with the monster.

In a matter of seconds, the two holes in the stomach filled back up as if it didn't take any damage as the fiend grinned.

"Alright Mr. Ugly Monster, time to put you in your place," Clover then took her turn to launch her weapon at the beast. "BOOTIE LAUNCHER MISSILE, GO!"

She then launched two huge boot-shaped missiles towards the monster and they quickly made contact with the monster and knocked off two of its tentacles from its body which disintegrated on the ground immediately afterwards.

"Bulleyes," Clover whooped and then saw something occur. "What the…?"

It was then two new tentacles regenerated it their places as the monster curled both of them into a fist and held them up high.

"Whoa, that was totally freaky," Clover was shocked.

"Yeah the tentacles grew back into place," Andrew noticed it too.

"This is more serious than I thought spies," Sam stated. "Every time we make direct contact with our weapons, its body parts grow right back."

"I say this calls for drastic measures," Chaosky was up next. "Time to unleash the shoulder machine guns and the neck missile launcher on this fiend!"

In an instance, Chaosky pressed two buttons, which caused the armor plate of the shoulders to lift up and reveal a bunch of machine guns and rifles from within, and several holes that were blocked up in the neck opened up and revealed several missile launchers ready to do its work. Once the transformation was done, the machine guns and rifles and missile launchers were ready to be fired.

"Okay, now let's aim," Chaosky looked through a green screen to make sure the blinking crosshairs were pointing straight towards their opponent. Once it blinked quickly and said 'target acquired' did Chaosky shouted. "AND FIRE!"

Chaosky then pressed two more buttons and then the machine guns and rifles from the shoulders and the missile launchers from the neck then opened fire, letting loose a bunch of bullets, and missiles that rapidly were fired towards the monster and made direct impact on the beast. Most of the bullets and missiles hardly did anything to it, and even the ones that did create holes through the beast cause all of the holes to fill back up and looked like it didn't work.

* * *

After a few minutes of opening fire, the bullets and missiles were drained of ammo and needed to be refueled, which would take a while.

"Darn, we're out of ammo for the bullets and the missiles," Chaosky groaned. "We can refuel it but it'll take a while."

"How long are we talking?" Alex asked.

"I guess you can say, an hour at best," Chaosky shrugged his shoulders as Andrew then said.

"Well Alex and I can keep you covered in the meantime Chaosky," Andrew said as he then turned to face his girlfriend. "You ready for this Alex?"

"Ready when you are Romeo," Alex grinned.

"Alright," Andrew worked the left arm. "Time to try out the Energy Ball feature on this thing!"

"You got it honey," Alex then worked the right arm as both of them then brought their hands together and formed a powerful energy ball.

"Clover, get us to a good height to fire this thing," Andrew told her.

"I'm on it Andrew," Clover then pulled two levers of the legs and then the mech jumped to an amazing height as Andrew and Alex were prepared to fire the energy ball at the alien fiend.

"ENERGY BALL BLAST!" The happy couple shout as they then launched the energy ball towards the monster while air-born thanks to Clover as they got a direct contact with the stomach which had a huge hole in it. But like before, the stomach then filled back up and was back to the way it was before.

"Damn," Andrew groaned.

"Damn is right Andrew," Alex agreed. "That didn't work either."

"Oooo," Mandy, Caitlin, Dominique, Brittany, Donna, Wade and Nathan spoke together while Robert was still unconscious.

It was then the monster let out a blood curling howl as he decided to end this nonsense.

"Uh oh, the monster is up to something," Sam stated.

The monster then reached out and extracted one of its tentacles, wrapping it around a huge utility pole that was still in the ground. It then pried it out from the ground as the wires from it cut loose causing a bunch of sparks to fly from the wires that were left behind from the pole.

The monster, now holding the utility pole in its hand, was about to use it as a weapon like an iron beam. Determination shrouding the monster's hideous and ugly face as the super spies figured out what it was planning.

"Oh no, that monster is planning on cutting this mech apart with a utility pole!" Sam panicked.

"We're about to be a chopped up piece of machine!" Chaosky shouted as well.

Andrew then saw another utility pole lying on the ground which was knocked over by the monster's rampage from earlier.

"Not for long," Andrew grinned. "It's time to fight fire with fire."

Andrew then used the left arm and grabbed a hold of the other utility pole as a weapon and Alex got the right arm and placed it onto the utility pole as well.

"I get what your doing Andy," Alex figured it out. "Let's fight it with our own utility pole!"

"You got it," Andrew shouted. "Clover, time for us to approach this fiend."

"I'm way ahead of you there Andrew." Clover then got the legs moving as she then got up close to the monster.

* * *

In a matter of moments, both sides engaged in a utility pole fight, which is like a sword fight but with a utility pole instead of a sword. They slash and clashed the utility poles and neither sides were making direct contact with the other.

Down below, the others were hoping for a good outcome of this.

"Oh my, I do hope they can make it out of this alive," Mandy sounded worried.

"Not to worry, I think they can get through this," Brittany assured.

"Yah, they are some o' the greatest fighters I've ever seen," Nathan said as he was apparently covered in kiss marks courtesy of Dominique who kissed him all over the face and by the goofy grin on his face, he seems to be enjoying it.

"Uh huh, Cassanova is right 'bout that," Wade spoke. "They'd be determined and hopeful on takin' down this fiend."

"I hope they can do it," Caitlin remarked.

"This is so radical dudes," Donna was admiring the way the five super spies were fighting.

* * *

After the utility pole fight lasted for several minutes with no success from both parties, the utility poles then gave away and got crumbled up, causing the monster to growl viciously with those awful looking teeth.

"Like gross, freak, have you ever heard of dental floss," Clover complained. "I mean, you could totes go for it now or you could totally use a breath mint right now."

The monster then roared in anger and rage as it then had its eye glowing a red color, meaning it was about to fire its laser beam.

"Guys, the monster is about to unleash its eye beam at us!" Sam exclaimed.

"Not if we can help it," Andrew said. "Alex, why don't we combine our hands together and create a combined power laser beam to counter it?"

"Great idea Andrew!" Alex was hyped about it as they both then got both arms to attach together, the palms of the hands then combined into one giant palm via an epic transformation. The single combined arm laser cannon then started charging its own laser beam.

"POWER COMBO LASER BEAM CANNON, ACTIVATE!" Andrew and Alex shouted together as the cannon was ready to launch.

And then, the moment the monster launched its powerful laser eye beam did the mech launched its own combined laser cannon blast. Both blasts then made direct contact with each other, causing an explosion and both attacks were counters as neither attacks hit home. Once the smoke cleared up, Sam then decided to work her weapon on the mecha.

"I think it's time to heat things up a bit," Sam then pressed a button. "FLAMETHROWER CANNON!"

She then pressed the button which caused the chest of the mech to open up and launched a flamethrower attack toward the beast. The beast saw this and used its own flamethrower attack as both flamethrowers made contact with one another and they were countered once again, not making their respective hits towards the opponents and making an explosion occur yet again. When the smoke clear, both arms of the robot were back to normal as Clover then felt her hair all messed up from the monster's attack.

"Okay now you just made this a good ten times more personal you freak," Clover used the legs to charge for the monster. "LET'S DO THIS!"

"WE'RE RIGHT BEHIND YOU CLOVER!" Andrew and Alex got their arms set for physical combat with the beast…

* * *

The next several minutes were shown with the mech kicking and punching the monster and the monster kept retaliating with hitting its own tentacles towards the mecha. The others who were watching were watching with aw.

"I've never seen a fight this brutal before," Mandy said.

"I know, it's astounding," Brittany said.

"I like it," Caitlin commented.

"Wow wee," Wade said.

"Such amazin' fightin'," Nathan remarked.

"You said it cute cheeks," Dominique suggestively agreed.

"Awesome," Donna remarked.

With the fighting, Clover had just unleashed a spin kick on the monster.

"That'll teach you not to give this beautiful lady a bad hair day you fiend." Clover remarked once the kicking was done.

However, not only was the monster unaffected by it, but it had had enough with this fight now. With a loud booming roar, the monster put full force into its tentacles and slammed them into the mecha and it was so forceful, that the robot was about to tumble over and the super spies were caught off guard.

"Oh no spies, we're about to crash," Sam panicked.

"This isn't good," Andrew agreed. "We let our guard down."

"You got that right Andrew," Alex said.

"Is there nothing that can beat this monster?" Chaosky asked with desperation.

"I can't believe it, this monster totally got away with harming my Robby," Clover cried.

"WHOA!" All of them screen as the mech slammed into the ground and had loss full balance and wasn't moving.

"Oh no," Mandy, Caitlin, Dominique, Brittany, Wade, Nathan and Donna all said in concern together while Robert was _still_ unconscious.

The monster roared as Andrew then asked Chaosky.

"Chaosky, could this be the end of us," Andrew wondered.

"I believe it is," Chaosky said with despair as the super spies knew there was no way of winning since the monster was _too_ powerful.

The five of them had looks of hopelessness and despair as there was no hope for the world now while the others watching had looks of concern and worry and Robert has yet to regain himself…

* * *

 **BACK AT WOOHP…**

Jerry was wondering how the super spies were doing and if they even stood a chance against the fiend. He also was thinking on how the spies would react when they find out that this is their final mission. While he kept thinking, one of the workers came in holding some papers of important information about the alien monster.

"MR. JERRY LEWIS," The man shouted. "WE HAVE UNVEALED SOMETHING IMPORTANT ABOUT THE MONSTER!"

"Well what is it," Jerry looked curious.

"On these sheets of paper contains the information of the monster's history and backstory, how it was stopped, what is it's one true weakness, the source of the weapon that is needed to stop it and the inventors have constructed the weapon for the mecha," The man showed the papers to Jerry.

"Let me see this," Jerry skimmed through the paper and examined it for himself for what seemed like several minutes. Afterwards, he then bared a shocked look on his face at the discovery that was made. "Oh my… This is some serious info that my spies need to be informed on. I've got to contact them immediately!"

"And I'll allow the powerful weapon to be sent to their mecha right away," The worker started pressing some buttons.

"Alright," Jerry went with that idea as he then pressed a button which was about to send an important message to the super spies…

* * *

Back with the mecha, the super spies were giving their final farewells before meeting their end.

"Well guys, it's been nice working with you all, but this is the end for us all," Sam said with a sad smile. "It's been extra fun with you Chaosky."

"I know Sammy," Chaosky then leaned up and kissed Sam on the cheek.

"It's been great," Andrew commented. "Especially with you Alex."

"Oh, I love you so much Romeo." Alex said.

"I love you so much too honey," Andrew said as a result.

They then started French kissing like old times and they enjoyed it.

"Yeah I must agree," Clover sighed. "Maybe I'll like be totes united with my Robby Poo in the afterlife…"

"Yeah, so long everyone," Sam closed her eyes.

"So long." The others said together, expecting one final blow from the monster.

Just then, the ringtone was playing throughout the mecha which caused the spies to open their eyes.

"Whoa since when did Jerry install a communicator device into the machine," Chaosky remarked.

"I don't know," Sam then saw the message was from Jerry. "It's from Jerry! I better let it get through!"

Sam pressed the accept button on the screen and then Jerry's voice was heard within the mecha.

"Super Spies, I've got some important information for you about the monster," Jerry spoke. "It's regarding its history, its backstory, its weakness, the weapon that can destroy it and all the other important info you need to know!"

The others watching this heard Jerry speaking as they gasped from it.

"I wonder who is speaking," Caitlin asked.

"Same here," Dominique agreed.

"Don't know dudes," Donna said.

Brittany immediately recognized the voice.

"Jerry," Was her response.

"Jerry?" Caitlin and Dominique said together as Mandy remember encountering him before.

"Oh yeah I remember," Mandy explained. "I met this Jerry once before when I found out the five of them are actually spies working for an organization called WOOHP and they save the world secretly."

"WHOA?"

"And your trusting us with this," Caitlin asked.

"Uh huh," Mandy nodded. "They really are agents."

"So am I," Brittany admitted.

"So are we y'all," Wade and Nathan high fived in unison. "And so is Robert."

"Wow, this is amazing news," Dominique was astounded.

"I'll say," Caitlin agreed.

"No wonder they were a group of badasses," Donna remarked, crossing her arms proudly. "They are agents."

"And they are about to be told about some info regarding the monster," Brittany pointed out.

"Well let's see how this goes," Mandy was determined on hearing this out as were the others.

"Well, don't leave us in the dark Jerry, tell us the information that you had just unraveled," Sam begged.

"I'll be glad to Sam," Jerry said. "Now here is the important info about the alien monster."

Clearing his throat, Jerry was just about to give the super spies the info they needed to defeat the monster…

* * *

 **END OF PART 3…**

 **THAT'S IT FOR THIS PART! ONCE AGAIN THIS WAS A LONG CHAPTER LIKE THE PREVIOUS TWO CHAPTERS, SIMPLY BECAUSE OF THE ACTION THAT WAS TAKING PLACE AMONG OTHER STUFF!**

 **I DO HOPE YOUR ENJOYING THIS STORY, BECAUSE THERE'S STILL** _ **MORE**_ **TO IT!**

 **NOW NEXT TIME, JERRY GIVES OUT THE INFORMATION ON THE MONSTER'S HISTORY/BACKSTORY, THE WEAKNESS, THE WEAPON THAT WAS USED TO DEFEAT THE MONSTER BEFORE, SOME BONUS FEATURES AND SO MUCH MORE! WHAT IS THE INFO THAT JERRY WILL GIVE THEM EXACTLY? WILL THE WEAKNESS WORK? WILL THEY SURVIVE AND DEFEAT THE MONSTER ONCE AND FOR ALL? AND WHAT ABOUT ROBERT, WILL HE REGAIN CONSCIOUS? FIND OUT NEXT TIME EVERYONE!**

 **FOR NOW, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU LIKE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS SO FAR!**

 **OH, BEFORE I FORGET, I HAVE DECIDED TO HAVE NATHAN AND DOMINIQUE GAIN FEELINGS FOR ONE ANOTHER AND BECOME AN EVENTUAL COUPLE! HOPE THAT'S NOT A PROBLEM!**

 **WELL THAT'S IT FOR NOW! UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, TUNE IN AGAIN, AND GOODBYE FOR NOW EVERYONE!**


	4. Remaining Hope and Mystical Sword

**Alright readers, here is part 4 to this finale story!**

 **Now for this chapter, Jerry reveals the history of the monster, along with its weakness, the weapon that can defeat it, the specialized weapon gets transferred to the mecha, and other stuff will happen. What is the information that Jerry has for the monster? What kind of weapon will they be given? Will they defeat the monster for good? And is Robert still alive and will he regain conscious? Find out now!**

* * *

 **THE CITY PART OF BEVERLY HILLS:**

In the city part of Beverly Hills, Jerry was about to tell the Super Spies some important information that they needed to know about the alien monster.

"Now pay attention closely Super Spies, for this information is very important regarding this fiend," Jerry informed them. "Are you ready?"

All five of them nodded yes.

"Very well," Jerry cleared his throat. "Let's start."

The screen then slowly changed into a pamphlet of some kind as Jerry started narrating.

* * *

"Long ago, in a galaxy far _far_ away," Jerry started as the screen showed a galaxy far from the one that Earth is in. "There were a bunch of planets in this galaxy, and even though none of them held any life that the planet Earth has, they were all still important to that galaxy. One day, there was a meteorite which hatched in the depths of space, and hatching from the meteorite was the alien monster that stands upon you right now!"

The alien monster in the flashback was shown hatching from the meteorite as it then howled throughout the galaxy.

"Once it was born, the monster had so much raw power that it decided to unleash its wrath and strength on all the planets in the galaxy," Jerry continued as the monster in the flashback was shown destroying all the planets. "Nothing got in its way since none could harm it regularly and no one stood a chance. The alien took out a lot of the planets in the galaxy, and it was planning on destroying all the planets in the other galaxies too.

"But then, one day, _someone_ finally to rise up and oppose the monster to stop its rein of tyranny from expanding across the stars," A legendary god-like man that had cyan skin, and godly clothes was riding upon a legendary god-like white horse while wielding a sword that had the powers of good and ancient magic. "This god was wielding a legendary sword that had so many mystical powers from within it. The god engaged in a battle in space against the monster."

The god started slashing and cutting the sword through the alien's skin, which actually caused some harm, and did some damage to the alien, and it shrieked in pain.

"The god had done some significant amount of damage on the alien, while the alien made its attempts at stopping him, and tried to take out the god," Jerry continued as the alien was shown shooting out laser eye beams and flames at the god who deflected them with the ancient sword. "The god was one step ahead of it and manages to engage in a ferocious battle with the fiend, weakening it through each attack."

The god had caused a lot of damage to the alien monster and the fiend was now shown on its last leg.

"With the monster on its last leg, the god decided it'd be best to _banish_ this moment forever, making sure no one would ever face its wrath again," Jerry stated. "So the god decided to use its sword to banish the monster."

The god then used its sword's full magical powers to cause the monster to be banished as the alien shrieked in pain as it was then encased into a giant meteorite (the same one from the beginning of the story) that was were the monster would stay imprisoned forever.

"And so the god trapped the monster into a giant meteorite, and the giant rock ball was then sent on its were through the stars as the god had banished it and hoped it would never rampaged throughout the galaxies again," Jerry was wrapping up the story as the scene went back to the Super Spies. "The god had thought the monster would never be unleashed again, but he had no idea that the monster would find its way in our galaxy and end up on our planet Earth, where it would end up rampaging our planet and planning to bring it to its end. So that's the history behind this monster from outer space."

* * *

The Super Spies had paid attention to that as Jerry finished up.

"Wow, that's some back story," Andrew remarked before asking. "But what is this monster's weakness anyway?"

"I was getting to that Andrew," Jerry explained. "You see, the god was that of a pure heart and had extracted the goodness inside of his pure heart to be used in the sword to take down the monster and supposedly banish it in that meteorite."

"So the weakness of this monster is…?" Chaosky started to ask.

"Of a warrior that is completely of pure heart," Jerry told them. "Of course you would need the right kind of weapon to be able to do the job too."

"Do you have something like that for us Jer," Sam questioned.

"As a matter of fact, the scientists and workers at WOOHP have put together a weapon that can aid you into destroying that monster making it the same replica of the sword used long ago," Jerry revealed. "And with this sword, it'll extract the powers from within your pure hearts and it should take out the monster for good."

"Can this robot be able to use it?" Alex asked.

"I'll transfer it over to the robot right away," Jerry said.

"So, like we're going to use our pure hearts and this sword that WOOHP had put together to totes take out this ugly freak, right?" Clover asked.

"That's exactly right Clover," Jerry said. "I'm transferring the sword over right now."

"I have one more question Jerry," Andrew spoke.

"Yes?"

"How come our attacks didn't work before," Andrew wondered. "All five of us are of pure heart."

"That's simple Andrew," Jerry said. "You need the right kind of sword to be able to extract those powers from to be able to do the job correctly."

"Oh okay," Andrew understood now.

"Are there any more questions?"

The super spies shook their heads, showing that they had no more questions.

"Very well, the sword is being transferred over right now," Jerry said. "Goodluck Super Spies."

Jerry then ended the call and then the sword was being transferred over to the mecha from within…

* * *

Down below with the others, they had overheard everything that was said.

"Wow, did you guys hear everything that was said?" Mandy asked.

"Sure did," Caitlin nodded. "I guess those guys are going to be getting a weapon that can aid them."

"A weapon consisting of the powers of those of pure heart," Dominique recited.

It was then some beeping sounds were heard in the mech; a sign that the sword had been transferred to it.

"Alright, that must be the weapon," Sam exclaimed.

"Okay let's get up and draw out this weapon," Andrew stated.

"Sure," Clover then activated the legs and got the machine back up.

"Now let's draw this weapon Allie," Andrew told his girlfriend.

"You said it Andy," Alex grinned as they press a single button together which then started to draw out the sword.

The sword started to originate through an awesome transformation as the ridge end of the sword came first and then the blade itself then started growing to exact size.

"Whoa, look at that," Brittany admired.

The blade then grew and started gaining the details.

"Woo Wee," Nathan and Wade said together.

The blade of the sword then gained some very colorful details to show how legendary the sword should be.

"Awesome," Donna remarked.

It was then the sword's transformation was completed.

"Alright, now this is a weapon!" Andrew cheered.

"Okay spies, let's draw out the powers of our pure hearts and extract them into this sword," Sam commanded. "Ready guys?"

"Ready when you are Sammy." Chaosky was hyped.

"Shall we, Alex," Andrew asked Alex.

"Of course babe," Alex smiled.

"Sure, let's get this over with," Clover sounded bored as she wanted to get this done.

"Alright, let's do this spies," Sam said as all five of them grabbed hands, closed their eyes and slowly extracted the power from their pure hearts into the sword. Slowly but surely, bit by bit, their pure hearts were extracting the powers from within them and transferring them into the sword to power it up.

"I've like never seen anything like this before guys," Mandy commented below. "It's like we're seeing a live action movie, without the makeup!"

"Yeah," Caitlin and Dominique said together as the rest of them (sans the knocked out Robert) just watched the transferring job be accomplished…

* * *

After several minutes, the sword had finally taken in the energy from their pure hearts as it was now glowing a very colorful glow and it looked pretty from the looks of it.

"Alright the transfer has been completed!" Sam exclaimed.

"Now, let's test this baby out," Andrew grinned.

"Way ahead of you Andrew," Clover didn't have to be asked as she used the legs and then approached the monster.

"YO THERE, STUPID MONSTER," Andrew got the alien monster's attention. "WE GOT OURSELVES A NEW POWERFUL SWORD, AND THIS TIME, **WE WILL DESTROY YOU!"**

The monster gave a blank stare for a second before laughing it off, thinking they were joking about that.

"Think that's funny huh," Andrew grumbled. "Well how about we test it out on you!? You ready for this Alex!?"

"As I'll ever be, love," Alex smirked as they both then used both arms and then held the sword in its right position and then went on and swung the sword towards the monster and making direct contact as a cut got formed in the monster.

Then for the first time ever in what felt like many eons ago, the monster finally felt some pain come from that sword as it then let out a loud howl in pain from the contact of the sword.

"ALRIGHT, NOW WE'RE TALKING!" Andrew cheered.

"Let's put an end to this now," Chaosky commented.

"You got it," Sam grinned. "Let's do this guys."

"ALRIGHT!"

Down below, the others saw the contact being made and they were absolutely thrilled that they finally caused some pain to the fiend.

"ALRIGHT, THEY DID IT," Mandy found herself cheering. "Our friends finally found a way to harm that monster!"

"We know!" Caitlin and Dominique said in a girly fashion.

"I'm quite astounded at the least," Brittany seemed impressed. "I'm happy that those guys are finally getting back at that fiend."

"Well I'll be," Wade and Nathan said together. "I think they got 'em cornered now!"

"Radical dudes," Donna smirked. "They are going to kick some ass."

"Now prepare to meet some real pain you horrid abomination," Andrew said.

The monster let out a vicious roar in determination, showing that it was not going to go down easily like it did eons ago.

"Bring it on," Andrew simply said. "Let's do this."

"Right."

And so a vicious and ferocious fight then took place between the alien monster and the mecha that was now in possession of an ancient sword with the power of pure heartedness that was the fiend's one weakness in the universe…

* * *

As the battle rages on over the city, the others had high hopes on the Super Spies defeating the monster.

"Woo hoo, that monsta' is as good as gone," Nathan cheered.

"Yah, if only Robert were awake to see this," Wade remarked.

The camera then pans over to Robert, who was _still_ knocked out.

"Isn't this wonderful cute man," Dominique asked Nathan.

"Uh, it certainly is, Dom," Nathan blushed as Dominique was close to him.

The two of them held hands as they watched the battle along with the others except for Robert for reasons already explained several times already.

We then see the mecha swing the sword into the monster again, inflicting more pain into the beast. Letting out a growl, the monster fired its laser eye beam at the mecha, which dodge the attack in the nick of time. The alien kept firing several laser beams at the robot which keep flying with its jet pack and dodging everything the alien had to launch at it.

"Booyah," Donna did a rock pose with her hands. "That monster is about to be brought to Hell."

"Alright you space freak, you ready to be brought down to the pits of Hell," Andrew asked daringly.

The monster roared as a result.

"That's what I thought you'd say," Andrew grinned.

The mecha then brought the sword and cut off one of the monster's tentacles, inflicting some more major pain as the creature screech from the agonizing pain inflicted on it. The alien then took a deep breath and decided to unleash its flamethrower attack now.

"He's going to hit us with a flamethrower," Alex cried out.

"Activating the protection shield," Sam then pressed a button which caused the mecha to be shrouded in a protection shield, which deflected the flamethrower off of the shield, rendering it useless as the attack slowly came to a stop.

Afterwards, the shield then depleted and then the robot got into a fighting stance with the sword in its hands. The mecha was about the charge for the monster to inflict some more pain.

But before that could happen, the space fiend had enough of this and decided to retaliate. Drawing out two of it's tentacles, the fiend then went and wrapped them around the legs to the mecha tightly, catching the super spies by surprise.

"Huh?"

With one swing, the monster then lifted up and tossed the mecha backwards and was flung a good distance. This caused Clover to feel some great pain from that impact.

"AAHHHHHHHH! THAT HURT!" She screamed as the other super spies were shouting too.

* * *

Back below, the others were shocked at what the monster had just done as they heard Clover screaming. It was at that moment, that Robert started moving, and he finally regained his consciousness.

"Ooooh…Wuh…" Robert held his hand to his head. "What happened?"

"Robert, you're alive," Nathan cheered. "Y'all not gonna believe this, but this giant robot is fighting 'gainst this monsta'."

"Huh?" Robert had no idea what he was talking about.

"Allow me to 'plain it ter ya," Wade then got to the explanation with Robert.

He told him about the robot's appearance, the super spies controlling it, the weakness that was revealed by Jerry, the history behind the monster, and everything else.

"…and that's what's been goin' on since y'all been knocked out Robert," Wade finished his explanation.

"Wow wee," Robert was astounded by it. "That's some crazy tale."

"Yah, but not as crazy as what's happenin' currently," Nathan stated.

"What's happenin' currently?"

No one had to say anything as Clover was heard screaming in pain once again.

"That's happenin'," Wade deadpanned.

"OOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"That voice," Robert knew who that was. "CLOVA!"

"IIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Clover screamed once again.

"Oh no, it looks like they may not make it after all," Brittany said in concern as the others san Robert nodded in agreement. Robert then gained a determined look as he furrowed his eyebrows and then commented.

"Not if ah have anythin' to say 'bout it," Robert then activated his jet pack and headed straight for the mech that the Super Spies were in. "I'M COMIN' CLOVA, MAH DARLIN'!"

"What a brave man," Nathan remarked.

"Yah," Wade agreed with this.

"Is he going to…?" Mandy started only for her friends to finish for her.

"Yes Mandy," Caitlin and Dominique said together. "He is."

"It looks like Robert is going to get into the robot and assist the super spies with this fight." Brittany exclaimed as the others looked interested with this.

"Heh, this ought to be interesting," Donna looked amused as Robert was heading for the mecha…

* * *

Back inside the giant robot, the super spies were dealing with a big problem with the robot.

"Oh no, the robot has lost a lot of its control," Sam exclaimed. "It's powers are skyrocketing over the roof."

"I don't think we're going to survive this landing," Andrew shouted.

"This isn't good Romeo." Alex commented.

"It isn't."

It was then a red siren went off inside the robot as it went off.

"What the heck is that," Alex asked.

"Something has happened to the main power source," Sam concluded.

"Whoa, someone had infiltrated the mecha and is providing us with backup power to help us get back up," Chaosky explained as the power of the robot was being restored on a green screen and an image of someone in the robot was shown as well.

"Whoa!" Andrew was surprised by this. "That's impressive."

"But who would do this for us?" Alex questioned.

"Well howdy guys, I'm thinkin' y'all needed some assistance," That familiar southern voice said.

"Huh?"

Joining them in the machine was you guess it, Robert! He has decided to join the super spies in this fight.

"ROBERT!?" Andrew, Chaosky, Sam and Alex shouted together. "YOU'RE ALIVE?!"

"That I am," Robert remarked. "Pleasure to help y'all."

He then faced Clover as she then noticed Robert in front of her.

"Huh? Robby Poo? Is that you," Clover asked, hoping this wasn't a trick. "You're actually alive?"

"That I am Sugah," Robert said as he then jumped down next to Clover and checked on her. "Y'all alright Clova? Did that monsta' harm ya at all?"

"Oh I don't think so," Clover then grinned, realizing that this really was her boyfriend. "But thanks for checking up on me babe. I'm so happy to see you!"

"I'm happy to see ya too gal." Robert grinned.

"Robert, was that you who restored the power from within our engine core," Chaosky felt like asking.

"Yup," Robert simply said. "I transferred all the power from mah jetpack and mah compowder to help y'all out wit this, and now I shall be joinin' ya in this fight."

"Well we couldn't ask for anything more Robby Poo," Clover hugged Robert.

"Yeah Robert, that was amazing thinking you did," Sam grinned with impression. "Now we can finish this monster up."

"Yeah, this should be able to help us," Alex smiled as did her boyfriend Andrew.

"Shall we finish this menace once and for all," Andrew asked.

"Uh yeah, let's like totes finish this freak up already," Clover spoke in her girly tone. "I could like take this ugly freak out right about now."

"Y'all said it Clova, mah purdy precious buttah ball," Robert smirked at the way Clover spoke. "Shall we activate the legs together love?"

"Oh you bet we should Robby Poo," Clover giggled as they both activated the legs.

"Ready to use that sword with me Allie Girl, my angel," Andrew asked.

"You got it Romeo, my one and only Andy hunk," Alex grinned and giggled.

"Let's finish this monster for good," Sam and Chaosky shouted together.

"YEAH!" All four of them cheered together as Robert had the energy from his own pure heart transferred into the sword as it was now at full power.

"Let's do this," The six of them said together.

With one large jump (courtesy of Robert and Clover), the mecha leapt into the air and then the rocket pack on the back was activated (thanks to Sam and Chaosky) as the mecha headed straight for the monster and about to attack it.

"Here's a kick for what you did to me you creep!" Clover then caused the left leg to go up and when the monster saw the mech striking back, it didn't have time to react as Clover then got the foot to make direct contact as the monster was then sent into the air and was sent flying backwards a good couple of feet and landed on that ground head first, causing the ground to shake a little. The monster got back up, looking furious as it then went and fired all of its attacks as the mecha dodged _all_ of them and headed straight for the alien fiend. The mecha, now holding the sword (thanks to Andrew and Alex) was about to make the final blow on the beast.

"Alright let's finish this guys," Sam said. "You got this Chaosky?"

"I'm right behind you Sammy," Chaosky winked at her.

"You got that sword all ready to make the blow with me, Alex?" Andrew asked.

"I sure do Andrew," Alex had a confident grin. "I'm ready Romeo."

"Ya ready to finish this fiend Clover mah love?" Robert asked.

"I'm totes ready to do this with you Robby Poo," Clover told him.

"That's mah gal," Robert remarked.

"Alright, let's finish this," Andrew shouted.

"YOU GOT IT!"

The mecha then leapt and the sword was going to finish the monster once and for all. The others saw this and felt like chanting and cheer them on.

"Take out the fiend," Mandy started the chanting. "Take out the fiend! TAKE OUT THE FIEND! **TAKE OUT THE FIEND!** _ **TAKE OUT THE FIEND!"**_

The others found themselves chanting the same thing; first Caitlin, then Dominique, then Wade, then Nathan, then Brittany, and finally Donna joined them. All of them chanted the same thing together to support them.

* * *

While that was going on, the mecha had the sword facing downward as the sword was about to hit the center of the monster head first as the monster gasped and knew this was it.

In a matter of seconds, the sword then went and made contact with the center of its head as it then started slicing down the fiend, cutting the monster in half as it delivered a devastating attack on the monster. The monster then howled and roared at the pain as it was now split in half and a bunch of white glowing lights emerged from the monster as it then screech.

The chanting down below when they noticed what was going to happen.

"OMG THAT MONSTER IS GOING TO TOTALLY BLOW UP!" Mandy cried out.

"LET'S DUCK AND COVER!" Brittany shouted as Mandy, Caitlin, Dominique, Nathan, Wade, Brittany and Donna all jumped underneath some fallen debris, knowing this would be messy…

With the monster, it only let out one final blood-curling shriek of pain from the blow since immediately afterwards… **THE MONSTER EXPLODED AND LET LOOSE A VERY LOUD AND BOOMING EXPLOSION SOUND AS GREEN GOOP FROM THE MONSTER WAS SENT FLYING IN ALL DIRECTION AND GIANT CLOUDS OF SMOKE SHROUDED THE SCENE AS A RESULT!**

* * *

It was then the city grew deeply quite afterwards as smoke still covered the area. The smoke slowly started to fade out and reveal the city was a messy as there was green goop on all of the buildings. In the monster's wake was nothing more than a crater that was piles with the green slop left behind all over the place. Once the gang from within the mecha got a good look at this, they were hyped. The others from down below peeked from the debris and saw that the monster was destroyed and they got hyped too.

"We did it," Andrew asked in excitement when he then started cheering. "We really did it! WE BEAT THE MONSTER!"

"WE KNOW ANDREW!" The others inside the robot cheered as well.

 **"HOORAY!"** The others from down below cheered.

"LET GO OVER TO THEM AND CONGRATULATE THEM!" Mandy shouted.

"YEAH!"

They then went over to where the mecha was to congratulate them…

* * *

Inside the mecha, the six spies were cheering at the monsters defeated.

"We did it, I can't believe we did it," Andrew said in a hyped manner.

"I'm surprised about this too babe!" Alex cheered with Andrew.

"I'm happy that we got that done," Chaosky said to Sam.

"I'm happy about that too Chaosky," Sam winked at Chaosky in response.

"Like, that was totes awesome," Clover gushed. "Like OMG, we pulled it off."

"You betta believe we did buttah buns," Robert said to his girlfriend. "We did it as a team!"

"You said it Robby Poo," Clover squeaked in excitement as all six of them cheered for each other in the victory.

* * *

Afterwards, the robot was on the ground as the leg part opened up and the six spies exited the mecha all satisfied with the win. But once they got out, they were greeted by the others who watched the whole thing.

"YOU GUYS DID IT!" They all cheered.

"Guys," Andrew was hyped. "You saw all of that take place?"

"Of course we did, silly," Mandy said. "We saw you take that monster done and we enjoyed it."

"I was happy that you guys won," Caitlin admitted.

"Same here," Dominique agreed.

"Y'all fought that creep like a pro," Nathan commented. "I never met anyone as good as y'all are."

"Yah, I'm quite impressed mahself," Wade confessed.

"You guys did it," Brittany praised them. "You did exactly what none of us could do."

"You guys were the bomb today," Donna then gave Andrew a fist bump and then gave Alex the same thing. "That was way too radical."

"And we did it together," Alex said.

"Oh Allie my sweet little angel, you never cease to impress me," Andrew gushed.

"Oh Andy my one true Romeo, I love you so much," Alex cooed.

"I love you so much too, my love,"

They went straight to French kissing like crazy with the tongue tussling and all as Clover said to her boyfriend.

"Thanks for helping me when that monster hurt me babe,"

"It was nothin' mah gal," Robert admitted. "That's why I'm yer man and yer man only."

"Oh Robby Poo, I totes love you so much, you handsome, hunky, sexy man."

"And I love ya too Clova, mah delicious, sweet purdy looking buttah ball."

They then went to French kissing too as they did the same thing Andrew and Alex were doing as Sam and Chaosky talked to each other.

"Well, it looks like a job well done, right Sammy," Chaosky asked.

"Right," Sam said. "I must say, we really pulled it off today."

"I'll say, marvelous job today spies," A familiar voice called out as the French kissing ceased while Andrew and Robert held Alex and Clover close respectively as the person who came to the scene was none other, than Jerry but he wasn't alone. He was with a bunch of WOOHP workers who were wearing the cleaning uniforms. Once Jerry approached the others, the workers immediately went to cleaning up the city of its green slime.

"JERRY!" The Super Spies and Robert shouted together.

"JERRY?!" Brittany, Mandy, Wade and Nathan shouted together too.

"So that's Jerry," Donna, Caitlin and Dominique said together as well.

"I must say, I'm impressed that you managed to take down that monster for good," Jerry praised them. "Excellent job you spies."

"It was nothing Jerry," Andrew said. "We worked as a team on this one, right guys?"

"Right," Chaosky, Sam, Clover, Robert and Alex said together.

Jerry then smiled proudly at their job well done. It was then a thought came to his mind; that they were still unaware that the mission they just accomplished was their final mission. He had to tell them.

"Ahem, Super Spies," Jerry started. "I would like you guys to come back to WOOHP with me. I have a very important announcement to make with you."

"Sure Jerry," Andrew said as the other four Super Spies nodded that they would be willing to join him.

"And Southern Spies," Jerry faced Robert, Wade and Nathan. "I'd like you to come too since I also have an announcement for you three."

"Sure Jerry," Robert, Wade and Nathan said together.

Jerry noticed the others; Brittany, Mandy, Caitlin, Dominique and Donna were there too.

"And the rest of you can come with me too if you like."

"Certainly Jerry," Brittany went with it. "I'd love that."

"Sure, I guess it beats sticking around this joint," Mandy said.

"Same here," Caitlin spoke.

"Besides I'd _love_ to accompany Nathan to this place you call WOOHP," Dominique gave Nathan a wink, causing him to blush.

"And I guess I'll go too dude," Donna said. "I could use some excitement right about now."

"It's settled, let's go back to WOOHP then," Jerry got on his hover craft as did the others.

"ALRIGHT!" The others cheered as Jerry started the hover craft as they headed all the way back to WOOHP, since Jerry has some big news to give to the Super Spies and it was important too as the story of this fight was going to be all over the news, thanks to cameras recording this, articles made and pictures taken of the fight…

* * *

 **END OF PART 4…**

 **YUP, THAT'S IT FOR THIS PART! I APOLOGIZE FOR THESE CHAPTERS BEING TEDIOUSLY LONG BUT I WANTED TO INCLUDE A GOOD AMOUNT OF DETAILS IN THIS CHAPTER TOO! HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND!**

 **ANYWAY, FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, JERRY ANNOUNCES TO THE SUPER SPIES THAT THE MISSION THEY JUST ACCOMPLISH WAS THEIR FINAL MISSION AND THAT THEY HAVE GRADUATED FROM WOOHP AND NO LONGER AGENTS, THE SOUTHERN SPIES GET A PROMOTION FOR THEIR BRAVERY, CHAOSKY IS GIVEN AN APPLICATION FROM JERRY TO WORK AS HIS ASSISTANT, AND OTHER STUFF WILL BE REVEALED TOO! HOW WILL THIS GO? HOW SAD WILL THE SUPER SPIES GET?! WHAT KIND OF SAD FAREWELLS WILL BE BROUGHT UP? HOW WILL CHAOSKY REACT TOWARDS THE JOB JERRY IS OFFERING HIM TO BE HIS ASSISTANT FOR WOOHP? WHAT ABOUT THE SOUTHERN SPIES' PROMOTION? AND WHAT OTHER STUFF WILL BE OCCURRING? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY SO FAR, ESPECIALLY AFTER THE CLIMAX OF THE BATTLE!**

 **BESIDES ALL THAT, THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR NOW! UNTIL NEXT TIME, I HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THE FINAL COUPLE OF CHAPTERS THAT'LL BE MADE, AND ALSO LOOK FORWARD TO THE ENDING, AND WITH THAT SAID, GOOD BYE NOW READERS!**


	5. Goodbye to WOOHP

**Okay now readers, I give you part 5 of this finale story!**

 **Now by this point, most of you will eventually get all teary eyed since we're almost done with the story, and by extent, the series as a whole that I've been writing for. There will probably be one more chapter after this one and it'll essentially be the epilogue into the future, so I hope you look forward to the final chapter.**

 **But for now, for this chapter, Jerry gives the Super Spies the announcement that they have graduated from WOOHP and are no longer agents (since the mission they just accomplished was their final mission), Chaosky will be given a job application to work for Jerry, the Southern Spies gain promotion, and some other stuff will be occurring. How will the Super Spies take in this news? How sad will the reactions from the Super Spies be? How will the Southern Spies enjoy their promotion? What about Chaosky being given that job application? And what about the others that accompanied them today? Find out now!**

* * *

 **AT WOOHP HQ:**

It hadn't taken long for the story on the defeat of the alien monster to go out through all sorts of social media, as it's been on the paper, on a news feed, and even broadcasted on the news channel that the monster was demolished by some unlikely heroes that remain a mystery. Aside from that, the Super Spies, along with the Southern Spies, Mandy, Caitlin, Dominique, Brittany and Donna were with Jerry currently at WOOHP HQ as Jerry had some important news to give to the Super Spies first. Mandy's friends and Donna were admiring the place for themselves.

"Wow, this is some nice place you got here," Caitlin remarked first.

"Yeah," Dominique agreed. "It's so high-tech."

"This is sweet," Donna complimented at the scenery too.

"Alright Jerry, what did you want to tell me, Chaosky, Sam, Clover and Alex," Andrew asked first.

Jerry knew this moment would come; it would be hard to get it out there, but he _had_ to get it off of his chest. Taking a deep breath, Jerry hesitantly said.

"Well…Super Spies," Jerry started. "I'm…afraid I have some…sad news for you."

This got the Super Spies to gasp as they were wondering what he was talking about.

"Sad news Jer," Alex looked curious. "What could the sad news be?"

"Yeah Jerry," Clover agreed. "What kind of news could be so totally sad at this time and place?"

"That's right Jer," Sam spoke afterwards. "What's wrong?"

"Jerry, is it something bad?" Chaosky felt like asking.

"No Chaosky, it's nothing bad. It's just that…oh, how do I put this," Jerry struggled to get this out. "You know that latest mission you five were just on?"

"Yes," Andrew nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Well…let's just say," Jerry took a deep breath. "Let's just say…that _that_ mission was in fact, your **final** mission."

"WHAT?!" The Super Spies shouted together, wondering if what Jerry was saying was true.

"Super Spies, what I'm saying is that you five have graduated from WOOHP," Jerry hesitated. "And…and you five are no longer agents of WOOHP."

"WHOA!" The Super Spies were shocked to hear that.

"I really must admit, you five were the best spies I could ever ask for, and I couldn't have asked for anyone better than you five, but I'm afraid it's time for me to close this book on you five," Jerry admitted. "I am terribly sorry for this, but I really did enjoy having you five as my agents. But unfortunately, good things sometimes have to come to a close and start a new beginning, and thus leading to you five to enter a new beginning for yourselves while new spies get hired by WOOHP. I sincerely apologize for this, and I will terribly miss you five as my best spies I could ever ask for." Immediately after Jerry finished his explanation, he then frown in disappointment, knowing that this was the end of his time with the five Super Spies in front of him.

The five super spies had no idea what to say; this was the end of them working for WOOHP; they accomplish one book of their live and will now have to open up a new beginning of their lives. Still, they had enjoyed being WOOHP agents for so long, that they grew acquainted to it and it grew onto each of them. All five of them garnered sad looks on their faces.

The Southern Spies were also saddened by that fact that the five Super Spies would no longer be spies for WOOHP. The three of them garnered very sympathetic looks for the five of them, and Robert gained double for Clover his girlfriend.

"Oh mah," Nathan was the first to speak. "That's sad to see these five wonderful spies have to go."

"Yah," Wade nodded. "I actually had started ter enjoy them bein' around when we were 'vailable…"

"Oh, I'm really gonna miss mah Clova bein' a spy agent," Robert felt some hot tears watering in his eyes.

The others also looked sympathetic for the five of them, but they had no idea what to say, so they kept quite.

* * *

After a couple moments of silence, Chaosky was the first to speak.

"Wow Jerry, that's…definitely big," Chaosky found the right words. "Is that really true?"

Jerry simply nodded his head, not saying a word.

The three girls Sam, Clover and Alex approached Jerry with saddened looks on their faces.

"Jer, I can't believe this is happening," Sam remarked, feeling her eyes water with hot tears. "I really enjoyed being a spy agent for WOOHP and…I'm really going to miss it here, and I'm going to miss you."

"Yeah Jerry," Clover felt tears dripping down her face. "Despite all the times you WOOHP'd us here at the most inconvenient times, all the times you interrupted our down times or when we're doing something important, and all that stuff, you really were a totally cool person Jerry, and we're like, totes gonna miss you…"

"That's right Jer," It was Alex's turn to speak as her eyes had already started watering up the moment she had been told the news. "I always enjoyed seeing you, even when I'm doing something important, and you were like a grandpa to us. I'm also going to miss being an agent of WOOHP and I'll also miss you Jerry."

Jerry was touched by these remarks as he whispered a 'thank you' to the girls who then got into a group hug with him. It was then Jerry stared at Andrew, who also had a saddened look on his face.

"Andrew," Jerry asked him. "Don't you have anything to say?"

Andrew had no idea if he should say what he had to until Chaosky strongly encouraged him.

"Go on Andrew, you can tell him," Chaosky whispered in an assuring manner to him.

"Okay," He whispered to Chaosky as he then faced Jerry and he decided to speak. "Yes I do Jerry. You see, ever since I moved into Beverly Hills all those years ago, I thought that there would most likely not be any hope for me in the future as I felt that I would always be the victim of bullying, from all the taunting at Beverly Hills High School," Andrew's eyes wondered up as Mandy gained a look of regret at what Andrew was talking about. "I felt like that nothing could help me create a better life. But that changed when you brought me here and introduced me to you and the three spy girls that are in front of me, all of which I grew close to, and heck, one of them ended up becoming my girlfriend," Sam, Clover and Alex were touched by that remark, with the latter blushing at the fact that Andrew remembers how they got hooked up together. "I could have never have asked for anything better than that, and I always enjoyed the mission I went on for WOOHP, no matter how dangerous or ridiculous they were, and now…it has come to this," Andrew felt his voice crack. "It's time for us to depart from WOOHP and make a new beginning with our lives. Thank you Jerry, for the opportunity you have given to me and for making my life an improvement from what it once was. You were like the grandfather that I always wanted. I will miss you Jerry and I will miss WOOHP. I hope you understand that."

Andrew then closed his eyes once he finished that sentence, as hot tears dripped down his face. Everyone else felt bad for Andrew and that this time has come. The girls and Jerry really felt bad for him.

"Sweetie," Alex cooed for him. "Could you come here?"

Andrew nodded as he slowly walked over towards them and when he got close to them, the three girls then embraced Andrew in a heartwarming hug.

"Honey, it'll be okay," Alex assured him. "Sam, Clover and I won't be leaving you."

"Alex is right Andrew," Sam agreed. "All five of us have grown close to each other."

"Yeah, what they said Andrew," Clover spoke. "We totes got your back, always."

Andrew gave a small smile at that as Alex then whispered in his ear.

"Besides Andrew, you and I are a couple," Alex flicked her tongue in Andrew's ear a little. "We aren't ever splitting up."

"I know," Andrew whispered. "Thanks guys."

"You're welcome Andrew," The three girls said together.

It was then Mandy decided to approach them and started to speak to Andrew with a hint of guilt in her voice.

"Hey Andrew," Mandy said as Andrew noticed the guilt in her voice. "I just want to say I'm-"

"No need to apologize Mandy," Andrew stopped her and weakly smiled. "That's all behind us now."

Mandy then gave off a sincere smile.

"Thank you Andrew," She said.

"No, thank you Mandy," Andrew insisted as they both smiled at this.

"Ah hmm, yes, I will really miss you too Andrew," Jerry stated sincerely. "In fact, I'll miss all five of you and having you five around when it's needed."

"Thanks for that Jerry," Andrew thanked him.

"Don't mention it Andrew," Jerry told him.

It was then Chaosky approached them and decided to speak.

"Jerry, I really did enjoy working for WOOHP as a WOOHP agent," Chaosky confessed. "It has been a lot of fun here."

Hearing Chaosky say that got Jerry to remember something.

"Oh, that reminds me Chaosky," Jerry said. "I have something for you."

"What is it?" Chaosky looked curious.

"Let me get it out," Jerry looked through one of the drawers at his desk which took a couple of moments, when he finally found what he was looking for. "Aha, I found it!"

Jerry then took out some paperwork and handed them to Chaosky. Chaosky got a good look at the paperwork, and once he read what it said, his eyes bulged out in surprise.

"Jerry…Is this…?" Chaosky started but Jerry finished for him.

"Yup, that's a job application for working for WOOHP," Jerry explained. "I would really love it if you Chaosky could be hired for WOOHP again to be my assistant for helping other, new recruited spies that will be gotten in the future. I really hope you don't pass this opportunity, because I would really look forward to having you around as my assistant for WOOHP."

This got Chaosky to smile slowly as he was hyped about what he was told; Jerry wanted him to work for WOOHP as his assistant and allow him to be able to come to WOOHP again. This was a changing moment for the light blue creature's life. Chaosky then commented.

"I really look forward to working as your assistant Jerry," Chaosky admitted and Jerry smiled as a result.

"I'm glad you would see it that way Chaosky, because I enjoyed having you around as one of my spies, and I really want you to be able to continue to work for WOOHP as my assistant in helping future spies that we recruit." Jerry exclaimed.

"Thank you for this," Chaosky thanked him.

"You're quite welcome,"

"Alright Chaosky, looks like you have been given a great opportunity," Andrew remarked.

"That I have Andrew," Chaosky nodded. "That I have."

"I'll say," Robert approached them as he had tears forming up. "I'm really gonna miss y'all bein' WOOHP agents, and I'm really goin' to miss havin' yer purdy face 'round Clova."

"Oh Robby Poo, come over here," Clover bolted over and hugged him. "You won't have to miss me, we'll still be a couple and we'll still go on dates to many different places. It'll be like totally worth it babe."

"I know it'll be worth it Clover," Robert remarked. "It'll be worth it all."

They hugged as Nathan and Wade approached them afterward.

"Robert's right," Nathan said. "We really did have a hootin' time bein' wit y'all durin' that one mission ter stop WWIII. It's been fun!"

"Yeah," Wade commented afterwards. "I really hope ya will have a great future in store fer y'all."

"Oh speaking of which Southern Spies," Jerry remembered something. "I have some excellent news for you three."

"Are we bein' kicked out too," Nathan wondered, looking worried.

"No your not," Jerry shook his head. "You three were really brave during this whole alien monster scenario and because of your bravery; I'm giving you three a promotion."

"YOU ARE!" The three Southern Spies shouted together.

"Yes," Jerry nodded. "You three are now the new Super Spies."

"ALRIGHT!" The five original Super Spies cheered for them.

"Congrats you three," Andrew praised them. "You three must be excited about this huh?"

"YOU BET WE ARE ANDREW!" The three of them said together…

* * *

After a couple minutes of praising the Southern Spies' promotion, Brittany then felt like asking.

"Okay, I'm happy that we're all happy, but uh, what about me?" She asked.

"Ah yes Brittany, I couldn't forget about you," Jerry stated. "You were a great help too."

"Thanks Jerry," Brittany gave her thanks. "Will I be continuing to work at WOOHP."

"Yes Brittany, you are still a WOOHP agent." Jerry stated.

"Alright," Brittany bowed in respect.

"Well, I must say that it's a great pleasure to be here again," Mandy remarked.

"Yeah, it was good to meet you Jerry," Caitlin and Dominique exclaimed.

"Good to meet you too, uh…"

"Caitlin and Dominique," They said at the same time.

"Yes, that's it," Jerry said.

"Well, since we became the next Super Spies, what do ya suppose we do now?" Wade questioned his two team mates.

"Why I'd love ter be able to stay wit my bee-you-ti-ful bucket o' purdy daisies Clova," Robert stated. "I couldn't bare to leave her in the dust."

Clover then hugged Robert as a result.

"What 'bout you, Nathan, what do y'all think?" Wade asked the other teammate.

Nathan thought for a moment when he felt his eyes catch the sight of Dominique, who to him was sparkling and had beautiful shiny eyes and good looking lips and he even saw her good sized bust on her chest. It was a sight to see for Nathan.

"Y'know, I'd very much would love to be able to spend some time here," Nathan revealed. "Because I'm thinkin' that I've actually found someone who I've fallin' fer," Nathan then faced Dominique, getting her attention. "'And that gal happens ter be Dominique, who I think I've fallen fer and think she's as beautiful as mah mamas purdy looking flower garden bed."

"Oh, Nathan, do you mean that," Dominique blushed and felt like she was wanting to kiss him on the lips.

"Yes I do, mah darlin'," Nathan approached her. "I'd love to spend the rest of mah life wit you."

"Oh you very handsome man, come here," Dominique grabbed Nathan and brought him close. "I can see a wonderful future for the two of us."

"So do I, mah new precious gal," Nathan grinned.

"If he wants to have that, then I say its a'right," Wade went with it, not wanting his two partners to be without their ladies.

"YAHOO!" Nathan cheered and face Dominique once again. "Dommy, I'm thinkin' that y'all have become the love o' mah life."

"Oh Nathy, you've become the love of my life too, you big cutie," Dominique winked at him.

"Does this mean we're…a couple?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, we are, and I hope we stay a couple,"

"Oh darlin' Dommy, you are the purdiest gal I've eva set mah eyes on," Nathan said.

"And you're the most attractive and sexy man that I've set my eyes on, cute stuff."

"Dommy, I love ya."

"I love you too Nathy," Dominique got seductive. "Now let's kiss lip to lip the way our friends do it with their love interests!"

"You got it love," Nathan grinned. "Let's gid on wit the kissin'!"

"Pucker up!"

They then started kissing lip to lip, doing the whole tongue tussling thing that fellow couples AndrewxAlex, CloverxRobert and SamxChaosky (in secret for now) always do. The others were awing at this sight.

"They've just become…" Chaosky was hyped about this.

"They have, Dominique found a new love interest," Andrew smiled as he stared at her. Dominique then opened her eyes and saw Andrew staring at her with that smile on his face, a sign that he was proud of her for finding her new found love interest. Dominique smiled back as she continued French kissing Nathan, enjoying every moment of it…

* * *

After admiring the scene, Andrew came up with an idea. Seeing how much Jerry has impacted his life, he decided to give to him a suggestion.

"Hey, Jerry," Andrew started to ask. "There's something that I'd like to tell you?"

"What is it Andrew," Jerry was curious.

"Uh, you see, because you made such a big impact on my life, when Alex and I get married in the future," Andrew then got to the point. "I would love it if you could be invited to the wedding and be able to join in."

Jerry was surprised and astounded by Andrew's proposition, seeing that no one has ever invited him to a wedding before, not one of his spies at least. This got Jerry very interested as he then said.

"I will keep that offer under some serious consideration Andrew," Jerry told him. "I'll see if I can make it in the future."

"Alright, thanks Jerry," Andrew thanked him.

"Not a problem Andrew," Jerry then faced the other four former Super Spies. "And as for the four of you, I hope I can keep in contact with you along with Andrew in the future. I know that Chaosky will be working for me as my assistant in the future, but I would love to keep in touch with you girls; Sam, Clover and Alex, if that's alright."

"I say that's a great idea Jerry," Sam wasn't bothered by it.

"Same here," Alex agreed.

"Sure Jerry," Clover spoke. "After all, you did give us the most coolest and most fashionable looking gadgets this girl could ever dream of."

"Why I'm glad you all are planning on keeping this offer," Jerry said. "I really do appreciate it. Now if I may ask, what are you four going to do in the future?"

"Eh, probably go to Mali-U for a couple of years," Andrew shrugged his shoulders as the girls nodded, showing that they were planning for that place too.

"I see, and what areas are you guys going to go for?"

"I'm planning on doing some Forensic Science in Mali-U," Sam stated. "After all this time I've been with WOOHP, I've actually shown a huge interest in that category!"

"If you must know Jerry, I'm going to do what I've dreamed of doing, being a totally fad fashion designer," Clover gushed. "It's something I've totally wanted to all my life since it's like my taste."

"And I'm planning on doing something vet-related Jerry, in regards to animals," Alex said. "I've feel like I could do something like that, and I would love to have a pet too!"

"And as for myself, I might do something like animation, or if it's too complicated, I can go with advertising design," Andrew stated. "I'm not sure right now."

"Well do give it some thought about what you'd like to do Andrew," Jerry stated.

"Don't worry, I will," Andrew said.

"Okay, if you guys must know, I really would love to be a fashion modeler," Mandy spoke. "Since it's something I've wanted to do since the fifth grade."

"And we are planning on being her assistance," Caitlin and Dominique spoke together.

"That's awesome Mandy," Clover compliment. "Maybe sometime, we could y'know, totally work together on stuff."

"That would be totes fabulous Clover," Mandy smiled. "I couldn't ask for anything else."

"We like it too," Mandy's friends said together afterwards.

"What about you Robert," Andrew wondered. "What are you planning for the future?"

"Well if ya must know Andy, I'm plannin' on goin' to Mali-U mahself, since I don't want to leave mah darlin' Clover behind," Robert admitted. "And what I'm goin' to go fer is I'm goin' to be a politician of some kind."

"And we are plannin' on bein' his associates fer it," Wade and Nathan admitted. "Since we three are in this together."

"That's great," Andrew smiled.

"As a matter o' fact Andrew, I'm plannin' on supportin' the Confederate category once again to show mah support fer it," Wade confessed.

Andrew was instantly reminded of the time Wade was in favor of the Confederacy as he stated that he had Confederate flags inside of his own office. Andrew grinned as a result.

"I see," Andrew was amused by that. "So Mandy, where do you plan on going?"

"Why I'm planning on going to Mali-U as well," Mandy admitted. "And Caitlin and Dominique are going to that school with me."

"That right," Caitlin and Dominique spoke. "We three girls stick together."

"Why that's rather interesting," Jerry was amused when he noticed Donna and took notice of the fact that she hasn't spoken until Jerry then faced her and asked. "And who are you again?"

"Me," Donna spoke. "The name's Donna Ramone, but I like to be called Donna."

"I see, and I saw you perform well and admirably against that monster," Jerry rubbed his chin and came up with an idea. "How would you like to consider becoming a WOOHP agent Donna?"

Donna thought about it for a moment, and the more she thought about it, the more she slowly started to smirk and grin at the idea.

 _I could become a total badass as a spy just like my dude Andrew and dudette Alex._ She thought to herself before speaking.

"I think it would be awesome to be a spy," Donna grinned.

"Excellent," Jerry was ecstatic by her decision. "And are you going to the same place as everyone else?"

"Eh, I'll think about that," Donna shrugged her shoulders. "I go where the road takes me."

"And what about you Brittany," Jerry asked her.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to their school at all," Brittany revealed. "In fact I'm going to a completely different location altogether."

"Awww!" The others sans Jerry (since he was expecting that), and Donna (because she's cool and kickass) all let out their sincere disappointment.

"Oh don't worry you guys, I will keep in touch," Brittany smiled hopefully. "With all of you and contact you guys sometime in the future."

"That would be great Brittany," Andrew commented.

"It sure is Andrew," Brittany agreed.

It was then everyone in that office then started talking amongst each other about their possible future…

* * *

As Brittany and Donna were talking amongst each other, getting to know each other a bit more, we see Dominique and Nathan, as a newly founded couple, sticking together.

"So uh, Nathan," Dominique started to ask. "Are you going to be going to Mali-U too?"

"You bet yer sock I am," Nathan said. "Wade, Robert an' I are all goin' to that school together."

"Oh Nathy, I'm so excited to be able to be wit you dear," Dominique squealed in excitement.

"Me too darlin'," Nathan grinned. "Shall we do some French kissin' again?"

"Oh yes Nathy," Dominique then went into seductive mode. "I love you, you sexy man."

"I love ya too Dommy, mah one an' only purdy darlin' gal." Nathan said afterwards.

They then went straight to French kissing and began tongue tussling together like before, enjoying every second of it. In the distance, Wade and Caitlin were watching this all take place.

"They sure are happy together, aren't they," Wade questioned.

"They sure are," Caitlin agreed. "Wade, do you think we could get to know each other a bit?"

"Eh, sure," Wade decided to go with it. "I could use some company and get to know someone a bit better, so yeah, we can be friends."

"Alright Wade, thanks for this," Caitlin cheered. "I promise you won't regret this!"

"Yer welcome Caitlin," Wade spoke. "An' I'm sure I won't regret it either."

They then continued to chat with each other. Meanwhile, Mandy felt like stirring a chat with Jerry and some questions came up into her mind as she felt like asking him.

"Hey, Mr. Jerry?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"So uh, do you like, have any plans for the future?" Mandy asked.

"Well Mandy, I plan on continuing to run WOOHP as it always has been," Jerry commented. "I will be continuing to train new comer spies that WOOHP ends up recruiting based on skills, tactics, and strategies."

"Do you know what kind of agents you'll be getting next Jerry?" Mandy asked.

"I'm not so certain right now," Jerry admitted. "But I do believe that the next set of spies I do get could most likely be known as 'The Amazing Spiez'."

"Wow Jerry, will that be complicated?"

"Eh, I'm quite use to it by now," Jerry admitted. "But with Chaosky hired as my new assistant at that point, it shouldn't be a problem at all."

"That's great to hear Jerry," Mandy then felt like asking Jerry other questions that are not being revealed as Jerry answered them to the best of his abilities.

Nearby, Robert and Clover were chilling out and watching the others talk amongst themselves.

"I must say Clover, this has been a very divine experience fer all o' us," Robert said.

"You bet it is Robby Poo," Clover gushed. "You're a Super Spy now, and even though I'm no longer a spy, I'm totes sticking with you baby. After all, we're going to Mali-U together and we'll share a room."

"Oh you bet yer bonnet we will Clova," Robert grinned. "I look forward to bein' there wit you day in an' day out."

"Oh Robby Poo," Clover got up to his face and went seductive. "I love you so much my hunky man, like you wouldn't even know."

"Oh I know, mah darlin'," Robert smirked. "Cause I love ya too my purdy bucket o' daisies buttah ball."

"C'mere you," Clover grabbed his face and planted her lips on his lips as they then embraced in a hug and engaged in French kissing, the tongues tussling and such and they enjoyed every moment of it.

Sam and Chaosky were hanging out together too and they were enjoying each other's presence.

"Hey Chaosky, you know what else I'll be working on in the future," Sam asked her little light blue friend.

"What?" Chaosky asked.

"I'm planning on creating an invention of some kind that can grant you the ability to transform into a human whenever you like," Sam whispered in his ear. "That was when we're out in public, we can be an actual couple."

"Oh Sammy," Chaosky was touched. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, that really does spark my interest in you, you are the best lady I could ask for."

"You're quite welcome Chaosky," Sam said. "I love you Chaosky."

She kissed him on the cheek as Chaosky then responded.

"I love you too Sammy," Chaosky then planted a kiss on her cheek as Sam grabbed Chaosky and gave him a nice warm hug, to which he decided to return with his own embrace as they savored the moment.

Lastly, we see Andrew and Alex chilling with each other as well as they both sighed in relief.

"Well Alex my girl, it's come to this," Andrew commented. "We have now closed the book, and now its over."

"It isn't over yet Andrew," Alex grinned and flickered her eyelashes at him daringly. "In fact, we are just beginning."

"Your right Allie," Andrew smirked. "We'll be in Mali-U together and we can share a room together too."

"Yeah, we all can share a room or campus or whatever they call them together," Alex referred to herself, Andrew, Sam, Clover, Robert and Chaosky. "It'll be fun, I promise."

"And we'll get you a pet too," Andrew promised her. "I promise."

"Great," Alex got all giddy. "I can't wait until we get married."

"And I can't wait until we have real sex."

They looked at each other with blank looks as they then said together.

"Neither can I my love," They then chuckled as they hugged and cuddled.

"Oh Andy Poo, my sweet, sweet Romeo," Alex grew seductive. "You know how much I love you?"

"I sure do, my sweet looking angel," Andrew grew seductive too. "Just as much as I love you baby cakes."

"Oh Romeo," Alex sighed in pure happiness. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too my love."

They then went and automatic dove into a French kiss as well, also taking part in the tongue tussling and wrapping their tongues around each other in a really sexual manner and they were enjoying every moment of it. And so with all the others doing their own stuff, French kissing, talking or otherwise, this ends up closing the day for them all, as the once Super Spies graduated from WOOHP and are no longer agents, the Southern Spies have been promoted to Super Spydom, Donna was given the option to be a WOOHP agent, Chaosky was given the option to work as Jerry's assistant at WOOHP, Jerry hopes that he has a good experience with 'The Amazing Spiez' and everyone else had their own plans for the future ahead of them. As for the rest of the world that was affected by the major impact of the alien monster, they had to do a lot of repairs, but perhaps over time, the world will slowly but surely go back to its former glory, since the monster is now gone for good. The screen started zooming out, showing the building of WOOHP that survived the attack as we now looked at the sunset, as it showed the end of the day and a story, but it also showed what the future could hold for everyone else. Time will tell what'll occur by then…

* * *

 **END OF PART 5…**

 **YUP, THAT'S IT FOR PART FIVE! NOW WITH AN ENDING LIKE THAT, YOU WOULD THINK THIS IS THE END OF THE STORY RIGHT?** _ **NOT!**_ **BECAUSE THERE'S STILL ONE CHAPTER LEFT AND IT'S THE EPILOGUE THAT TAKES PLACE IN THE FUTURE SHOWING WHAT EVERYONE HAS BECOME, WHAT THEY DO WITH THEMSELVES, MOST OF THE CANON EVENTS MAY OCCUR AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF, THE EVENT THAT MOST OF YOU READERS HAVE BEEN** _ **DYING**_ **FOR SINCE THE SECOND STORY I EVER MADE FOR THIS SERIES WILL** _ **FINALLY**_ **COME TRUE: THE WEDDING OF ANDREW AND ALEX! AND I ASSURE YOU ALL THAT IT'LL BE A WONDERFUL WEDDING SET UP AND IT'LL THEN SHOW THE PROPER ENDING TO THE SERIES AS A WHOLE (AT LEAST FOR THE STORIES THAT I HAVE DONE FOR THE SERIES) AND THEN I GOT SOMETHING ELSE THAT'LL I'LL LEAVE AS A DEPARTURE GIFT TO YOU ALL, BUT THAT'LL HAPPEN AFTER THE EPILOGUE!**

 **SO ANYWAY, WHAT WILL THE EPILOGUE CONTAIN? WHAT KIND OF LIVES ARE THE OTHERS LIVING IN THE FUTURE? WHAT ABOUT WOOHP, CHAOSKY'S CAREER AS JERRY'S ASSISTANT WITH THE AMAZING SPIEZ, AND DONNA BEING A SPY AGENT? HOW ABOUT THE MANY RELATIONSHIPS HELD INCLUDING THE ONE FORMED BETWEEN NATHAN AND DOMINIQUE? WHAT ABOUT THE WEDDING OF ANDREW AND ALEX? WILL THAT BE A VERY HEARTWARMING MOMENT? WILL THIS SERIES FINALLY BE GIVEN A TRUE PROPER ENDING? FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN THE EPILOGUE (THE FINAL CHAPTER I DO FOR THIS SERIES).**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS STORY SO FAR AND HOW IT MADE YOU FEEL!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR NOW! UNTIL THE EPILOGUE, I HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THE PROPER ENDING, AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW EVERYONE!**


	6. Epilogue: The True Happy Ending

**Well, well, well readers, it has finally come to this. I present to you all, the epilogue to this story and the** _ **final**_ **chapter in this Grand Finale Story!**

 **Now I got a couple of things to say before we start:  
First, do not worry, I have a plan, as even though I won't be writing stories for this series anymore, I'm trusting the rights to my characters to two specific authors in particular. Those two author's usernames will be revealed at the end of this chapter.**

 **Also, there's a chance that I might do a bonus story for this series sometime, and this story will be rated M because I'll be including sexual contents since Andrew and Alex (having been wedded and are now in their low 30s) get to have real sex in one chapter, and unlike the other stories that blocked the scene for laughs, this one will show the actual scene in words as if it was really happening. They have sex onscreen and they become parents when Alex gets pregnant. It'll be fun when I make it, I promise.**

 **Another thing, after this chapter is done, I have at least one last departure gift for you all who'll miss me doing stories for Totally Spies, and you'll have to find out what they are next week. It'll be great, I swear.**

 **Last of all, I do hope you all enjoyed all of the stories that I did for this series ever since I did the story 'Alone in the World', because I certainly enjoyed it and I think I did a great job fleshing out the characters throughout the series.**

 **Well enough with this rant now, let's begin the epilogue/final chapter to this Grand Finale already! What is everyone up to in the future?! Find out now!**

* * *

 **EPILOGUE:**

It has been a couple of years since the whole massacre the alien monster made across the world and people have been repairing stuff all over, but everyone was able to manage with the repairing and getting the world back to the way it once was. Eventually, the world started getting back to normal like it did before that rampage the monster did, all the country got restores, from Italy, to Brazil, to Greece, to Russia, all the way to the United States. Everything was back to the way it should be.

Aside from all that, years have passed since our former spies of WOOHP, Andrew, Chaosky, Sam, Clover and Alex graduated from WOOHP and they were no longer WOOHP agents, and they have been doing so much with their lives since, and it wasn't just them that have been up to a lot over the years; Mandy, Caitlin, Dominique, Robert, Wade, Nathan and even Donna have gone through a bunch, while our five former spies would occasionally hear from Brittany since she was in a different location.

Our five former spies had all decided to attend Mali-U where they would have high hopes on achieving their destiny that they had some desire in. At Mali-U, the five of them (along with Robert) had gotten their own dorm room where the six of them spent and bunked together, as the five former spies had moved out of that Beach House in Beverly Hills that they use to live in several years ago and Robert decided to bunk with Clover, since the two of them were inseparable, aside from Andrew and Alex.

Andrew had went through a remarkable amount of changes over the years he's been with Alex, as he has gotten much more mature and also grown more manly as Alex notice, who gushed on the fact that Andrew was her man. Despite this, Andrew was still the nicest person there was as he was always there to help his girlfriend when she needed it, and would also be of assistance to other friends that he is very close to, all of which would be put ahead of his own issues that he may or may not be having.

Alex had also gone through some major changes, as she matured a bit and she also had helped Andrew out whenever he may have an issue to deal with. Needless to say, since Alex grew up, she became more and more of a beautiful woman (especially through Andrew's eyes) with a more sizable bust and bum to boot, and it was that fact that made Andrew the luckiest man in the world to have Alex as his girlfriend. Around that same time period, Alex had also managed to get a pig as a pet, which she decided to call 'Oinky' and Alex had said just how cute that pig was. Since Alex's gushing was too adorable even for her age at that point, Andrew couldn't say no, so he allowed her to keep him as a pet, which got Alex all excited and hyped about Andrew's decision, hugging and kissing him like crazy since she loved him so much.

Meanwhile, Mandy and her two friends had also decided to attend Mali-U, all of which grown appropriately over the years, as did Robert's comrades, Nathan and Wade, all of them grown in size as the years passed by. Nathan and Dominique in particular had become a couple years ago since the whole departure of the five former spies and since Nathan (along with Wade and Robert) had been promoted to a Super Spy. The two of them often dated when not taking part in classes or courses and there would often be a large amount of kissing included as well, especially French kissing. Needless to say they both enjoyed it.

Both Sam and Clover have also grown throughout the years as well, also growing a sizable bust and a bum to boot just like with Alex, as Robert would more often than not drool at the sight of Clover's bust and her bum, and Chaosky often went crazy whenever he went and touched Sam's bust and her bum as well.

Speaking of Chaosky, not much has changed with him, aside from only growing a half an inch taller than before. Despite this, he has been doing remarkably well as well. While he did often spend some time with Sam in their dorm, often times when Sam along with the others would attend class, Chaosky would often be sent to WOOHP, which in fact, he has been working with Jerry (who's been doing good as well) as his assistant with the latest recruited spies that were gotten; four spies in particular, three boys and a girl precisely who go by the names Lee Clark, Marc Clark, Tony Clark and Megan Clark (otherwise known as 'The Amazing Spiez') who often go on mission that were remarkably similar to the missions that Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky went on all those years ago before the latter got promoted to being Jerry's assistant, wearing shades and a WOOHP uniform whenever he was being his assistant. Aside from all that, Chaosky actually enjoyed being Jerry's assistant and had helped him in every way possible.

Aside from what Chaosky was doing with himself, the other four former spies all took classes regarding their destinies that closely related to the career areas their future selves from 'Into the Future' had taken and accomplished.

After doing some serious thinking, Andrew finally decided on Advertising Design, seeing that Animation was too complicated and he didn't want to leave Alex. With some serious practicing, Andrew managed to nail it down with that category.

Sam had decided on Forensic Science as her category of choice, especially since all those times she spent at WOOHP had grown to her and since she was no longer a spy, she had officially wanted to do something within that career category.

As one could imagine, Clover had settled with Fashion Design since that category was something she's been going for the longest time despite the fact that her mother was a surgeon in pre-med, and after some talking, Mrs. Ewing had allowed Clover to go for her category of choice. Aside from that, Clover really enjoyed Fashion Design since it was everything she dreamt it would be.

As for Alex, she decided to go as a Vet, since that category interested her the most and she loved animals. And now that she has her pig Oinky, she felt it would be much more of a breeze for her to accomplish that category. Even then, Andrew would assist her whenever she may need it and vice versa also happened too.

In addition to going for Forensic Science, after doing some heavy research on how such a feat could be possible, Sam had also decided to inventing and constructing a special type of watch for Chaosky, and said watch would be able to allow Chaosky to turn into a human with ease whenever he likes, which got Chaosky hyped. He planned on going as a human when it does happen when he and Sam were in public and they were dating, and would go to his default form when he's needed for small sizable work. Sam and Chaosky went with the plan and would go with it when it does happen.

* * *

While they were doing their own goals, Mandy had chosen to be in the Fashion Modeler category, while her two friends Caitlin and Dominique, as Mandy had always wanted to become a Fashion Modeler since the fifth grade. On occasions, Clover who was going as a Fashion Designer at that point would often assist Mandy occasionally, and Mandy would often help Clover out too as a result. Also during that time, Mandy often got calls from her cousin Mindy, who had heard that she is attending Mali-U with Caitlin and Dominique and has also heard that she became close friends with Andrew, Clover and the others. They often chat via messaging and calls which often lasted for a few minutes or so before Mandy had to get back to work on her stuff.

Even though the two of them helped Mandy with her Fashion Modeling career, Caitlin and Dominique would often stick with their tomboy-ish side and do what they also enjoy doing when away from Mandy, and occasionally Nathan would join them just to spend time with Dominique.

Outside of them, Robert had decided on going for the Politician category which was something he has been hoping to achieve for the longest time, as he wanted to gain a career as a Politician in the future. As for Nathan and Wade, they had chosen to become Robert's partners in the same category since the three of them were still a team, and since the three of them were Super Spies now, they now need each other more than ever before. Nathan often assisted Robert in times when he wasn't spending time with his love Dominique, which he enjoyed doing nonetheless. Wade had also assisted Robert with his work as well, and in addition to that, Wade had plans on working within the Confederate category, where he dreams of reforming the Confederates, something that he has hoped on doing for the longest time.

And what about Donna you may ask? Well, let's just say that she often chills out and hangs around at Mali-U and often pays the gang a visit from time to time, to whom they were happy whenever she visited. She had also gotten a good size bust and bum to boot, and some of the guys would often woo at her and hoped on hooking up with her, to which she declined every single offer, since she tends to work alone. Aside from that, what she chose to do at Mali-U remains a mystery (if she attended there at all) as she often goes where the wind takes her and where her badass motorcycle would lead her as well. Aside from that, it was revealed that Donna was taken in by Jerry as a spy agent, which she was thrilled about and she would often go on secret spy missions like the kickass girl she is and would be a complete and total badass about it. Every mission she went on was like an experience to her, a well put together experience that was entirely worth it for her.

Lastly, there was Brittany, who has also grown into a young woman over the years as well. She was attending a school in an entirely different location from Mali-U while continuing to keep in touch with the gang at the aforementioned school. She had also continued to be a WOOHP agent for WOOHP and was always happy to do Jerry some favors that he may have for her.

Speaking of whom, Jerry has also been having a marvelous time as well. Aside from working with the Amazing Spiez, and having Chaosky around as his associate, Jerry still did the same thing he always has done, and run the WOOHP HQ while recruit new spies for the agency. He was also happy to have Donna as an agent, what with her style and her kickass attitude to go. In spite of this, Jerry did tend to miss the other four former spies at times, and while he does occasion keep in contact with Andrew, Sam, Clover and Alex, he often thinks and hopes that the four of them will achieve their area choices in careers and prosper into young and fine adults…

* * *

But enough with what the characters were up to during the days the gang and friends attended Mali-U for their path of career, what do you all say we fast forward in time to a certain point. We now fast forward to several years in the future where the gang was now in their early 30s and had finished with Mali-U and achieved their goals along with their friends. The ex-spies now looked like their future selves from 'Into the Future' and they had now reached that point, before their past selves came into the future as Chaosky was now an inch taller than he was years ago. Everyone else, be it Mandy, Caitlin, Dominique, Robert, Nathan, Wade, Donna and even Brittany were now more like adults than they were in the past.

It was then we are currently focused on a particular event everyone has been dying to have happen. Ladies and gentlemen, we are now focused on the wedding of Andrew and Alex, who finally gotten to be wedded. Alex was wearing a bride's groom dress whereas Andrew was wearing his wedding suit. All of their friends and family members and relative took part in the event. The people attending it today included the following: Chaosky, Sam, Clover, Mandy, Caitlin, Dominique, Robert, Nathan, Wade, Brittany, Donna, Carmen Vasquez, Richard Vasquez, all of Alex's relative from France, Sam's parents, Clover's parents, and even Jerry was able to make it, and Jerry hardly looked any different than he did ages ago. All of them were wearing uniforms; suits for the guys, and dresses for the girls. Andrew and Alex had gotten each other wedding rings for this moment in history as Chaosky decided to be the ring keeper, since Andrew has admired and appreciated Chaosky's company ever since he was five, so Chaosky was holding a pillow with two rings in the slots that were placed in the center. That famous wedding song was being played on a piano as the wedding was about to get under way; Alex's parents decided to escort Alex to the stand while Chaosky escorted Andrew to the stand, holding the pillow with the two rings in his hands while white flowers were tossed onto the ground for effects. Both Alex's parents stood to the side while Chaosky stood to Andrew's side as Andrew and Alex were side by side of each other, waiting for the moment that they have been waiting for. Once the music finally ended, a man who was dressed up as a minister of some kind approached a stand desk with a microphone attached to it as he then opened a book that was a part of the wedding that was going on as he had started to read the monologue that was necessary for all weddings that take place which is read off screen to save some time. While he was reading the monologue, everyone in the audience were starting to shed tears of joy from the hype that they have been waiting for, as Alex's parents were overjoyed with tears as they saw how much their daughter has grown up, and even Chaosky couldn't help but gain an emotional look in his eyes as he saw Andrew, the person he has been caretaking ever since he was five and he created Chaosky to begin with. Chaosky was proud of the man that stood in front of him and that man was known as Andrew Peterson.

After the speech was done, Andrew and Alex were issued to give each other the rings they got for one another and put them onto the respective ring fingers as Chaosky gave them the rings they need. They took a few minutes but they slowly put the rings onto their respective lover's ring finger as Andrew and Alex were now wearing the wedding ring of love that was gotten by their love-mate for life. Once they both had their wedding rings on now, the man dressed like a minister decided to ask the question that is commonly spoken of at all weddings.

"Do you, Andrew, take Alex here to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Andrew said as he placed his left hand over his heart while he made a gesture with his right hand upward, showing that he made a swear to stay Alex's wife.

"And do you, Alex, take Andrew to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The man asked Alex afterwards.

"I do," Alex made the same gesture that Andrew made with her hands in the same position Andrew had his hands.

"If there's anyone out there that objects to these two being wedded for all eternity, please speak now or forever hold your peace," The man said to the audience.

The audience remained completely silent, not making a single peep, as this was the moment they were waiting to happen for years so there was no way _any_ of them would object to it.

Once no one said anything for a few minutes, the man shrugged his shoulders and then said.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife," The man gave his final words as he closed his book. "You may kiss the bride."

Immediately after he said that, Andrew and Alex helped themselves as they then kissed in the most compassionate manner possible, having just become a newly wedded couple.

"I love you Alex," Andrew said through kissing.

"I love you too Andrew," Alex also said through kissing.

While they were kissing, everyone else started cheering at the newly wedded couple that stood before them.

"I'm so happy for them," Sam admitted. "I've been waiting for them to get married for ages now."

"Totally worth it Sammy," Clover said. "This entire wedding was worth seeing our dear Alex and her man Andrew finally get wedded."

"Yeah Clover," Robert, who was sitting next to Clover the whole time said. "I can't wait 'til you an' I git married."

"Me either Robby Poo," Clover grinned.

We then see Mandy sniffing as she made her comment.

"I'm so happy for them," Mandy wiped her tears. "I'm happy that they changed me and I'm happy that I got to witness them get married happily."

"We know Mandy," Caitlin said to her. "We are all happy girl, they belong together."

"You got that right," Dominique said as she had kept Nathan with her the whole time. "I can't wait for our wedding Nathy."

"Oh neither can I, Dommy," Nathan grinned at her.

"Yah, I actually found some enjoyment from this weddin' too." Wade commented.

"We are so happy that those two finally got together," Sam's parents remarked.

"We are also happy too," Clover's parents also said.

"I love this moment Richy," Carmen told her husband. "Our daughter has grown up into a young woman and she has finally gotten married to the man of her dreams."

"I know sweetums," Richard told her. "I'm happy to have a son-in-law now."

"Me too," Carmen cried tears of joy.

"I'm so proud of them," Chaosky admitted, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"That was the best wedding I ever have been to," Jennifer, Alex's aunt said.

"You said it babe," Maurice, Jennifer's husband agreed. "What about the rest of you?"

"We loved every moment of it," Michelle, Aldrich, Hugh, and Suzanne all said together as they all enjoyed the wedding.

"That was a kickass wedding dudes," Donna whooped while doing a rock out pose with her hands in the air.

"I say, that was a marvelous wedding," Jerry wiped a tear from his eyes. "I remember when I attended my first wedding."

"I know Jerry," Brittany said. "I really loved this wedding too. I'm so happy that the two of them finally got together and became a wedded couple."

"Agree," Jerry nodded in agreement as he nodded his head…

* * *

Eventually the wedding came to a close as Sam then went and whispered something to Chaosky and then gave him a paper that was of great importance. Once she was done, Chaosky decide to get the attention of Andrew and Alex.

"Hey Andrew and Alex," Chaosky started to say. "I got something that I'd like to show you too."

"What is it Chaosky," They both asked him.

"Take a look for yourself," Chaosky gave them the paper as Andrew and Alex looked at the picture. "We actually found a house that we'll be moving into together next, and it's especially perfect since you two just got married."

The picture revealed a building, which in fact, was the same building that their future selves actually live in and they were about to make that happen. The married couple smiled in excitement at that.

"It's a 4 room apartment we'll be sharing and Sam and I talked about it and we decided to go with it," Chaosky explained. "Because Clover wants Robert to stay with her, and because Robert doesn't want to leave Clover, he planning on sharing a room with Clover but they'll be sleeping in two separate beds until they get married themselves. Sam and I will be getting our own separate rooms, and finally, you two will be also sharing a room and a bed since your married and the room will be sizable enough for the both of you to manage and enjoy your spare time together with no one else around. Besides, this apartment will be in Beverly Hills, nearby the place we use to live in. This'll be a lot of fun, right?"

Both Andrew and Alex had huge grins on their faces from hearing this. They had wanted to share a room and a bed since forever and now they had that. They will be planning on having some real sex soon in the next couple of weeks or so. Nodding their heads, Andrew then said.

"Thank you for this Chaosky," Andrew thanked him. "We really appreciate it."

"You're welcome Andrew," Chaosky respond in return. "I'm proud of you today Andrew."

"I know."

Eventually, they started to enjoy their presence as Jerry decided to stick around as well as the remainder of the day passed forward and it eventually became evening as the sun slowly started to set over the horizon…

* * *

 **LATER THAT NIGHT…**

* * *

Everyone that took part in the wedding (sans the minister guy) decided to throw a party at the same place the wedding was held as they celebrating the recent couple that has been married. Everyone was having a grand time that night a lot of talking and discussions were being made with everyone, the parents of Sam, Clover and Alex talking amongst each other about the wedding, Alex's relatives from France were enjoying the festival, Jerry was talking amongst his two spies Brittany and Donna, Mandy was having fun dancing as was Caitlin, Wade stood off to the side grinning and enjoying the festival, Robert and Clover were talking about their own marriage plans as were Nathan and Dominique, as they then went to French kissing like crazy with their respective lover, and Sam was talking to Chaosky about how much progress she made with that watch she's constructing that can turn him into a human and that it'll finally be completed in at least a couple of weeks or so which got Chaosky all hyped up as the two of them went to kissing in hiding from everyone else.

Meanwhile, up on the roof of the building, we see Andrew and Alex lying together, still in their wedding uniforms as they were gazing at the starry sky and decided to spend some time alone, just the two of them as they talked amongst each other.

"Hey honey," Alex spoke to her new husband. "I'm so happy about what happened today."

"I am too baby," Andrew grinned and purred towards his new wife. "I'm happy that this finally happened, with you my angelic lady."

I know, Andrew dear," Alex cooed sweetly. "I'm glad that we finally got married after all these years."

"Same here sugar," Andrew agreed, bringing his arm around Alex's back. "It's so beautiful out tonight."

"It sure is Andy, I'm glad it's just us watching this starry sky," Alex smiled happily.

"Agree," Andrew pecked her on the cheek as she did the same. After a moment of silence, Alex felt like asking.

"Hey honey?"

"Yes babe?"

"We have been through a lot together since we first met," Alex admitted. "All those obstacles and ridiculous events and mishaps that occurred, we have been through it all."

"Yeah babe, I remember it all happening as if it were yesterday," Andrew recalled everything from the past.

"Oh dearie," Alex leaned into Andrew's face seductively. "Could you please tell me everything we've been through just for dear ol' me?"

"Of course babe, I'd love to," Andrew grinned as Alex lied on Andrew's lap as Andrew began to recap everything they've been through. "We've been through a lot through our life together Alex; you and me becoming an official couple for the first time when I first moved her, we going on an ear-worm themed mission dealing with Chaosky who was hyped on sugar and Chaosky and I moved in with you and the other two girls, you taking care of me when I was sick, the five of us going to the beach to have a grand time, you dealing with Donna who was bullying you at that time, you getting a nightmare where I had to comfort you, the two of us keeping warm together when the heater broke down with the electricity, me having to take care of you when you got turned into a child by a space pie, the two of us going on a date together, we taking a job at a mall restaurant, I having to help you get through your fear of thunderstorms, I having to take care of you when you were sick, having to deal with a Mandy who followed us everything when Sam lost her memory, you feeling sad that you were being replaced, me feeling paranoid that I'd be replaced, we stopping a boy band from transplanting faces and dealing with Mandy's pool party, spending Earth day together, meeting your mom for the first time, meeting our future selves, I getting insomnia which you helped me with, dealing with a rave maniac while bad luck was cursing us along with Conspiracy, you being transferred to England where I had to rescue you, going on a shopping spree where you almost slept with a drug addict, finding out you have a stuffed turtle named Ollie, you getting kidnapped by Lumiere whom I drove insane, dealing with a discotopia themed future by Boogie Gus, Chaosky revealing his crush on Sam, you and me farting a lot, dealing with the spirit of Joseph Silvera, taking down the Western Outlaw Freddy the Kid, solving a mystery on who stole Mandy's locket, helping some aliens take down GOOPER, me having a nightmare about a terrorist killing you and making sure your alright, me writing poems about you guys, finding out that my parents were WOOHP agents before they were killed, the five of us becoming Super Spies and stopping Jim and Scram from bankrupting WOOHP, meeting your father for the first time, getting a swollen tongue and you helping me, playing in the snow, dealing with a dickhead neighbor who played his music too loud, you writing a poem for me, you going gothic after someone threatened to harm you, we being afraid of a spider, and our house being planned to be taken down but we saved it in the end…"

Andrew took a deep breath before he continued as Alex was holding her stuffed turtle Ollie while looking at him with those adorable eyes.

"Celebrating my birthday, Clover and Robert becoming a couple, staying in a hotel where we shared a room, we becoming parents to Sam and Clover who turned into babies, me having to guide you when you gone blind, celebrating your 16th birthday, Chaosky becoming a human temporarily, going to prom, taking part in a political meeting, stopping Lumiere, Jim, Scram and Bananas the Monkey from killing you and the other two girls, you finding a puppy, Chaosky getting 100 copies of himself to roam all over the place, me wearing your dress, Sam getting brainwashed while you were upset about not driving, me getting hiccups, you going to the dentist, dealing with a crappy internet, re-teaching you Taekwondo after getting mugged, going into a retro cartoon universe together, taking care of the Chao, dealing with Bill the TV maniac, me helping you with a stomach bug while Clover and Robert take care of a baby and Sam and Chaosky get addicted to pool, Mandy getting cursed by eight spirits, the two of us being locked in a closet while having fun, I getting a soccer injury while you comforted me, stopping World War III from happening, finding out that a complete monster called Vector caused the death of my parents and getting everyone to hate me so I'd die, Sam going cuckoo when she couldn't find anyone to help her solve a problem, I sleep walking and you witnessing it, dealing with the Vampire Fleas on one Halloween, taking part in a presidential convention, I going berserk that I wouldn't be getting prescribed medication, celebrating Thanksgiving together, playing golf and dealing with Jim and Scram once again, the two of us being sent to an icy mountain with Mandy, celebrating Christmas together, celebrating New Year's Eve together, spending time at a local bar with Donna and the others, finding your real French relatives, spending Valentine's day together, the two of us going to the amusement park, spending time with Caitlin and Dominique and learning about them, having Mandy find out the truth that we were WOOHP agents, I spending some time with Clover while you were out, and finally, we having to take out a rampaging alien monster that was planning on destroying the world, and now, we got married and it was all worth it!"

Alex listened in through the whole thing and was happy about it.

"Those were the days Andrew, not to mention that it seems like an alternate world might have taken place too when you first moved here." Alex said.

"Yeah, maybe, but I enjoyed those days with you too," Andrew grinned seductively at her and kissed her on the lips for a minute before stopping.

It was then Mandy decided to come up through the roof door in the far back and saw that the married couple was lying together and enjoying the starry sky.

"Hey Andrew, and Alex," Mandy spoke. "I need to say something about you two."

"What's up Mandy?"

"Well, I just want to say, I'm happy that you two got married today and I think you two deserve it after everything you've been through," Mandy admitted. "I couldn't ask for a better couple to get married than you two."

"Thanks for that Mandy," Alex thanked her. "We really appreciate it."

"Yeah Mandy," Andrew then commented. "You really have grown a lot since we were younger and you have really grown up into a young woman that I am proud of seeing."

"Thanks Andrew, and it's all thanks to you."

"I know, the pleasure was all mine,"

"Andrew I would like to visit you guys sometime, and so does Caitlin and Dominique, and Wade and Nathan would love to visit you guys too since they'll miss being with Robert," Mandy remembered what the boys told her as well.

"Not to worry Mandy," Andrew wasn't bothered by it. "We are fine with that, right honey."

"Ohhh, you said it babe," Alex elbowed Andrew playfully which they both giggled cutely.

"Thanks you two,"

"You're quite welcome Mandy."

It was then Chaosky came to the scene on the roof as he looked like he wanted to speak with Andrew.

"Hey Andrew, can I talk with you for a moment," Chaosky asked.

"What's up Chaosky," Andrew was wondering what Chaosky wanted to say to him.

"Andrew, I just want to congratulate you and Alex for the wedding today, and I am really proud of you," Chaosky embraced him in a hug, which he returned. "You did a great job today."

"I know, thanks Chaosky," Andrew said.

"Andrew, you have become more of a man than I thought you would. You really have grown up remarkable since the day you created me when you were five," Chaosky admitted. "You made me very happy with what you've become."

"I know I have buddy."

"And I'm pretty sure that up there, in the heavens, your parents are proud of what you've become and the man that is standing before me right now," Chaosky said. "Your parents are probably proud of you as well."

"I know, thank you for everything Chaosky," Andrew smiled sadly as he took that as a compliment. "I'm glad that I came up with you and had you be my caretaker."

"Same here," Chaosky agreed.

"Andrew, I bet they are proud of you too," Alex jumped in.

"I know honey," Andrew smiled.

"Oh Romeo, my dear wondering husband," Alex cooed in a seductive manner. "I love you so much my honey!"

"I love you so much too Alex, my angelic looking wife who I'll love and cherish forever," Andrew purred sexily at her as he brought her close. "Now let's make some French sugar."

"You said it dear."

They then engaged in French kissing, with the tongues touching, tussling and wrapping around each other as the two of them enjoyed it like a married couple that they are now.

Mandy and Chaosky saw them do that for a minute before looking at the sky as Sam and Clover saw them looking out and looked through the window along with Robert. It was then Mandy asked.

"Hey Chaosky?"

"What is it Mandy?"

"Do you really think that Andrew's deceased parents know what he has grown into?"

"I'm pretty sure they do Mandy," Chaosky answered. "I'm pretty sure they do."

They then looked up at the starry sky some more and the camera pans to the starry sky. The end of the story started to come as two constellations formed in the starry sky, and the constellations were revealed to be the faces of Andrew's deceased parents who were looking down from above and smiling downward, which indicated that they really were proud of who Andrew has become after all. While sad but heartwarming music played in the background, a shooting star zipped by the two constellations and then the words 'THE END' were written out in the sky underneath the constellations, as this was now truly the end of not just the story, but the series altogether as Andrew and Alex and everyone else was truly happy and had a true ending for real this time, and everyone lived a true happy ending as the screen faded out for the last time…

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **THAT'S THE END EVERYONE! THIS WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER FOR A REASON, THIS WAS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF NOT JUST THE FINALE STORY, BUT THE FINAL CHAPTE OF THE ENTIRE SERIES ALTOGETHER THAT I HAVE DONE SINCE THE MARCH OF 2016! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THIS IS THE TRUE ENDING TO THE SERIES! I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY AND ALL THE OTHER STORIES I DID FOR TOTALLY SPIES!**

 **NOW TO REVEAL THE TWO AUTHOR'S THAT'LL KEEP MY LEGACY GOING! THEIR NAMES ARE; BORIS YELTSIN (WHO ACTUALLY OWNS THE RIGHTS TO ROBERT AND HIS PARTNERS WADE AND NATHAN), AND** **NEO-WARKID4! I TRULY BELIEVE THESE TWO AUTHORS WILL DO A GREAT JOB AT KEEPING MY LEGACY GOING, AND IF YOU HAVE READ THIS STORY BORIS YELTSIN AND NEO-WARKID4, KNOW THAT I HAVE NOW OFFICIALLY ALLOWED YOU BOTH TO USE MY CHARACTERS FOR FUTURE TOTALLY SPIES STORIES!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, I HAVE FIVE MORE DEPATURE GIFTS FOR YOU TOTALLY SPIES FANS BUT THEY'LL COME NEXT WEEK STARTING MONDAY!**

 **ALSO, THE BONUS STORY I'LL DO SOMETIME IN THE NEAR FUTURE!**

 **ANOTHER THING, I CAME UP WITH A LAST NAME FOR ANDREW; CALLED PETERSON, AND SO, ALEX'S MARRIED LAST NAME IS PETERSON!**

 **LAST OF ALL, I DO HOPE YOU ALL HAVE ENJOYED ALL MY TOTALLY SPIES STORIES THAT I'VE DID! I'LL MISS WRITING THESE STORIES FOR ALL OF YOU, BUT IT'S TIME TO SAY GOODBYE! THIS HAS BEEN FUN FOR YOU ALL!**

 **NOW IF YOU LIKE, LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE FINALE AND THE ENTIRE SERIES THAT I DID AS A WHOLE!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, THIS IS OFFICIALLY THE CLOSE ON THIS SERIES THAT I AM DOING! I DO HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SERIES, AND I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHARACTERS THAT CAME WITH IT!**

 **WITH THAT SAID, GOODBYE EVERYONE!**


End file.
